Hidden Desires
by EmI8576
Summary: Hermione has a rather intense dream after a spicy midnight snack. Finally getting up after a restless night, our Transfiguration Professor wonders who will be the new Potion Professor. What will happen with the two meet? Will they be able to see past their differences? Or will Hermione over think everything and throw away her chance to finally be happy? Heavy on the SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **A/N: This story has been sitting on my computer for about 6 months now. Hermione has a rather intense dream after a spicy midnight snack. Finally getting up after a restless night, our Transfiguration Professor wonders who will be the new Potion Professor. What will happen when the two meet? Will they be able to see past their differences, orr will Hermione over think everything, and throw away her chance to finally be happy? Heavy on the SMUT! If you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **This was originally going to be a one-shot, but it may turn into something more. There is no update schedule. This is really just a little side project for me. I want you all to know, that I intend to finish every story I start.**

 **A big shout out to Amarylle for helping me with this chapter! Your are an amazing writer and everyone should check out your work.**

 _Hermione and Narcissa came stumbling into the room, unwilling to let go of each other, staying locked in their passionate embrace. They tripped over the leg of the desk Hermione had near the front of the room, that was set up as a mini office, tumbling to the floor. They rolled around a few times, playfully wrestling for dominance._

 _Ultimately Hermione ended up on top. She was always the more dominant of the two, which drove Narcissa positively wild. The brunette witch slowly moved from kissing her lover's delicious lips, to nibbling on her earlobe. This caused the blonde to melt into the floor, moaning softly. Hermione grinned impishly, and licked her way to Narcissa's neck, tenderly teasing her pulse point._

 _"Mmm, Mione-" Narcissa moaned, as she arched her back from the pleasure. "I need you!" She gasped in a husky voice._

 _"Be patient, Cissa!" Hermione whispered, as she slowly kissed her way down to Narcissa's perfect breasts._

 _The beautiful blonde tried to run her hands through Hermione's wild hair, but found her wrists were bound above her. The muggleborn witch felt her trying to move them, and she chuckled. "I can't have you rushing things now, can I?" She unbuttoned Narcissa's blouse, revealing a black lace bra._

 _The pureblood witch was trying to buck her hips towards her lover, as she started to play with her breasts. Unable to wait any longer, the needy witch managed to wandlessly banish both of their clothes._

 _"Tut-tut! I will have to punish you for this-" Hermione smirked with a gleam in her eyes. She slowly slipped her hand between Narcissa's thighs, and felt her wetness pooling between her legs. She forcefully slipped some fingers into her. "Is this what you want?" She inquired._

 _"Yes-" Narcissa croaked, as she was trying to elicit more pressure from Hermione's hand._

 _"Yes, what?" Hermione asked._

 _"Yes, Mistress." Hermione smirked, and lightly traced Narcissa's lips, starting from the outside, slowly opening them. Once she reached the older woman's clit, she paused in her ministrations._

 _Narcissa had her eyes closed, groaning as Hermione stopped. When she opened her eyes, she saw her wild haired beauty standing in front of her with a hungry look in her eyes. "Mistress?" She echoed, but Hermione didn't reply, instead she flicked her wrist, and carefully levitated her to the bed._

 _Narcissa tried to move her arms, which is when she realized that they were bound to the head board. "I can't have you getting too excited now, can I Cissa? I plan to draw this out as long as possible."_

 _The blonde's mouth ran dry, and she gulped. When her Hermione set her mind to something, she made sure to surpass expectations. She watched the brunette slowly crawl towards her from the bottom of the bed. She straddled her, and gave her a searing, passionate kiss, that left her breathless._

 _Hermione slowly trailed soft kisses down Narcissa's body, letting her hand wander 'till they reached her thighs. Shes pushed her legs wide open, and playfully grazed her nails over the milky flesh of her inner thighs, languidly moving towards her center._

 _The closer her fingertips got to their destination, the heavier Narcissa breathed. She tried to angle her hips the right way, trying to encourage Hermione to go further. When she finally reached her opening, she gently slipped a finger between her folds, and started to lightly circle around her clit._

 _Narcissa moaned, and she was about to start begging for Hermione to take her, when her eyes suddenly flew open, as Hermione drew her hot tongue teasingly over her wet sex, going down on her. Sensing that the beautiful blonde needed more, she shoved two fingers inside the witch roughly, making her gasp and cry out her name in a delicious quivering scream._

 _She brought Narcissa close to the edge, only to stop. "Not yet." Hermione teased, and repeated her actions over and over again, until Cissy was coiled tighter than a cobra ready to strike._

 _"Please mistress-, please-" Narcissa begged, who was quickly stopped when Hermione passionately kissed her._

 _Knowing that this beautiful woman under her could not stand any more teasing - taking mercy on her -, Hermione gazed deeply into her eyes. "Now, Cissa, cum for me!" She ordered firmly._

 _Narcissa threw her head back and screamed Hermione's name, as all kinds of different colors flashed through her vision, her body finally allowed over the edge of the cliff it was teetering on for so long._

 _Hermione slowly brought Narcissa back down from her climax, milking her for every last drop of pleasure. She unbound her arms with a wave of her wand, and smiled fondly at the satisfied witch. Before she could even consider moving, Narcissa flipped her on to her back and straddled her hips._

 _"Now my pet, I believe it is my turn to play-" She said with almost an evil grin._

 _Hermione tried to wiggle her arms, and found that it was her turn to be tied to the bed. She watched Narcissa closely, and she saw her grab her wand, transfiguring herself. Her eyes grew wide at the sight, and she squrimed._

 _The pureblood witch nibbled on her earlobe tenderly, and slowly licked her way to her neck. Hermione arched her back slightly, moaning as Narcissa kissed her way down on her body. She slowly inched closer to Hermione's mouth, as her hand started to slowly edge towards Hermione's glistening center._

 _"Mm Cissa, please-, I need you-" She begged, as the other woman slipped her fingers in between Hermione's lips._

 _"Merlin, you are so wet. You feel amazing." She hummed, as she lightly rubbed her finger around Hermione's nub, causing her to arch her back again. "Tell me what you want, my pet." Narcissa murmured, pulling back slightly, and moving between Hermione's legs._

 _Hermione whimpered. "I need to feel you. I need you inside of me."_

 _Narcissa grabbed and positioned herself, so that she was barely touching her. She leaned down, and drew the younger witch into a deeply passionate kiss, and thrust herself into her folds..._

Hermione shot up to a sitting position, and panted heavily. Fumbling for her wand, she cast a quick Tempus Charm, and found that it was about two in the morning. "That is the last time I have Thai food so late at night." She mumbled, and flopped back down to her bed.

Hermione tossed and turned for the rest of the night, and finally at about five in the morning, she gave up the notion for sleep. She crawled out of bed, and while she was getting ready for her early morning workout, she mused out loud.

"I might as well get ready for the day, as today is the start of the new term. I wonder who will be the new Potions professor..."

 **Don't forget to review! If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all. Any flames will be fed to my Pit Bull and Rotti Mix.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n- a special shout out to Amarylle for letting me bounce some idea's off of you. Rock on with your bad self.**

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione jogged down to the boat house at a sedated pace. Taking a moment, she surveyed the calmness that was spread across the surface of the lake, before getting one of the row boats into water to finish her morning routine. After the war, she went to see a therapist- who just so happened to be a squib and already knew of the war- who recommended daily exercise to help her with her anxiety. Even though the war was over four years ago, at times it felt as if it was yesterday. Her therapist said she would get over it… eventually. Even after hearing this several times, Hermione knew that she would never fully recover from the ordeal.

It took her only a minute to fall into a comfortable rhythm. With each stroke, any stress she felt about the upcoming school year started to melt away as she became one with the calmness she initially observed. As she got closer to the center of the lake, her strokes began to slow and then stopped all together. In a few hours, the students would arrive and her peaceful days would be filled with hormonal teenagers.

Her boat eventually stopped in the center of the lake and was greeted by the Giant Squid, which always brought a smile to her face. Thankfully she wouldn't be alone this year since Harry would be starting as the new Defense Professor. In all honesty, she was looking forward to having her best friend back in the castle with her. Feeling her anxiety begin to spike, she cursed at herself for thinking of her "friends". Harry had stayed true, just like she did for him, but Ron was another story. He was under the impression that they were meant to be together and refused to listen to her protests. One night he showed up to her apartment completely pissed, and barged in expecting her to be alone.

In a fit of drunken rage, he attacked the two witches he found in bed together. If it wasn't for the second witch pretending to be stunned, Hermione would have been beaten to death. Thankfully the woman stunned him and restrained him before he could finish what he stated. That incident left Hermione in a coma for a week and a stay at St. Mungo's for another two before being released to the care of Fleur Delacur and Harry Potter.

It took her a few months to fully recover from the incident and she ended up moving into Grimmauld Place with the two. She was heartbroken over leaving her apartment, but couldn't bring herself to live alone any more. The next thing she knew, she was single and replying to Minerva McGonagall about the open Transfiguration position. That was last year's adventure. Minerva helped her ascertain her Mastery and was there for her when she had to testify at Ronald's trial. Unfortunately, her well-kept secret was now known to the rest of the wizarding world.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione resumed her rowing, deciding to head towards the docks at Hogsmeade. She felt terrible about the house elves having to fetch the boat, but felt the need for the long run back to Hogwarts after certain memories were trudged up. After several tense moments, Hermione was finally able to find her center and slipped back into her calmness. Twenty minutes later, she easily slid the small boat beside the dock and began to tie up.

Hermione took a moment to stretch before starting down the path towards the quaint magical village. During her stretch, Hermione decided to pull out all the stops and jogged through the entire village. Hermione loved this time of day. Usually it gave her a chance to not think and just be. The first time she jogged through the village, everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. Then again, they were witches and wizards, thus anything that required no magic was pointless. Why would someone want to exert themselves when there was either a potion and/or spell to keep them in shape.

Hermione passed by the Hogs Head Inn and saw that Aberforth was outside feeding his goats. He lifted his head just as she was passing by and gave her a small nod in response to the nod and smile she gave him. Next, she slowly made her way towards The Three Brooksticks and saw Rosmerta sweeping out front. Hermione gave her a wave as the owner said, "Good Morning Hermione!" All in all, it took Hermione about an hour and a half to finally reach the front entry way of the school and headed towards her quarters to get ready for the rest of her day.

 **~Page Break~**

Finally feeling refreshed and ready to start her day, Hermione made her way towards the Great Hall for the second to last meal before the students arrived that evening. Smiling to herself, Hermione set to work on assembling her traditional breakfast of an egg white omelet that was stuffed with spinach and mozzarella cheese and a simple berry salad that was on the side. Sitting back in her chair, she saw an ordinary barn owl flying towards her with the morning paper. Hermione quickly gave the owl her knut and heard, "I still don't know how you can eat that crap, there isn't enough fat in it! It's just not healthy!"

Hermione jumped out of her chair, threw herself at the voice and said, "Harry! What are you doing here so early? I thought you and Fleur were set to arrive in a couple of hours?"

Harry easily caught her and while laughing said, "Fleur wanted to get here as soon as possible to start redecorating our quarters and I was excited to be at Hogwarts with you again. At least this time we don't have to be worried about some mad man trying to kill us."

Harry twirled Hermione around for another second before helping her back into her chair, causing her to chuckle, "Fleur has you trained very well."

"I only finished what you started. Merlin knows that a certain red head did nothing to make it any easier, at least Ginny tried." Replied the blonde veela as she strode up to the seat next to Hermione, and pushing aside a certain boyfriend who was tall, with dark hair, and handsome. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and went to speak to Hagrid.

"Hello Fleur, I hope you didn't have any problems getting here." Hermione said with a warm smile that went from one ear to the other. "Thank the Gods he never picked up on those habits. Are you ready to begin you first year as an assistant professor?"

Fleur started helping herself to Hermione's fruit salad when another appeared in front of her. She laughed at Hermione's frown and replied, "A little. I am more worried about the affects my allure will have on the students."

Harry chose that moment to reappear, and after giving her a kiss on the cheek he said, "Don't worry sweetheart, you'll do great. If anyone gives you a hard time, just tell them your dating Harry Potter, it always works for me."

Hermione snorted at his antics as Fleur playfully slapped him on the arm and said, "You're such a Prat..." She looked over to Hermione and asked, "Oui?"

Hermione smiled and replied, "Oui. Merlin this year is going to be interesting." Ever since her accident, Fleur has become almost like a sister to her. If it weren't for her and Harry, she didn't know what would have happened to her. She noticed that the two slipped into their own conversation as they ate their breakfasts. Hermione couldn't be happier for the two, they both deserved it. Harry and Ginny never got back together after the war. They were completely different people, but then again, war will do that to you. Come to find out, Ginny was a witch's kind of witch, and was dating a reporter she met after one of her matches with the Harpies. As for Fleur, after the war she ended up back in France for about a week to catch up with her family. When she came back, Bill told her that he knew she wasn't happy and that he was going to file for a divorce, much to Molly's delight. They talked all night, and come to find out, he not only met someone, he was getting a promotion and with a possible transfer.

Fleur was happy for Bill and wished him all the luck in the world. No matter what happened, they would always be close friends. Bill was the reason Fleur and Harry were together. If it wasn't for him, Harry never would have had the courage to ask her on that first date.

Smiling to herself as she finished her breakfast, she unrolled the paper and went to take a sip of her coffee just as she started to read the morning headlines. Hermione managed to get her cup up when she gasped and dropped the cup which hit the table, bounced off and fell to the floor, shattering. Harry and Fleur flew out of their chairs at the sound. Hermione was pale, shaking uncontrollable, and was unable to speak. Harry tried to ask her what was wrong as he put his arms around his almost sister. No matter what he tried, she just sat there in silence and kept shaking.

Harry looked up and saw Minerva coming over with what he assumed was a calming draught. Making sure Hermione drank the entire vial, he heard Fleur begin cursing in French. Harry looked over and read the headline, _**"MEMBER OF THE GOLDEN TRIO TO BE RELEASED FROM ST. MUNGO'S."**_ Harry looked back to Hermione and started to say, "I won't let anything happen to you Mione," but Hermione pushed Harry off her as she was pushing out of her chair and briskly walked out of the Great Hall and out of Hogwarts all together.

Harry went to run after her, but was stopped by Fleur who put a hand on his arm and said, "Let her go for now. She needs her space. You being here is hard enough for her. Let her try to organize her thoughts before you try going to her rescue."

Hermione was so absorbed with her thoughts and feelings, she never saw the blonde witch who was making her way into the school at that very moment.

 **~Page Break~**

Hermione quickly made her way towards Black Lake. Right now, she was a whirlwind of emotions. Despite the calming draught Harry and Minerva forced upon her, she was unsure what emotion to go with. Sitting beneath the old tree on a fallen log that was back just enough and so well hidden, the only way to find her would be to know where to look. Sitting there staring across the lake, she tried to organize her feelings by making a list of all of emotions that were running through her at that very moment. Was she upset? With whom? Should she be angry at the whole situation or just at Kingsley Shacklebolt who had promised her that he would never get out. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that ultimately it was fear she was feeling. Not just the fear from the unknown either. Would she have to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life? Could it happen all over again? Would he be successful this time and actually take her life?

Hearing a branch break from behind her, she jumped to her feet with her wand at the ready and saw a tall blonde witch who had black highlights. "I'm sorry for sneaking up on you, but I saw you rush out of the school and wanted to make sure you were alright." Seeing that the witch before her still held a wand on her she added, "Forgive my poor manners. I'm Narcissa Black." Narcissa took a step forward and saw the wand was slowly lowering to her side, but still ready to use. It appeared that Hermione was still stranded within her own thoughts. "Why don't we take a seat Miss Granger?"

Hermione jumped slightly when Narcissa gently took her arm, but refused to look at her for the moment. Once they were seated, Narcisa's hand lingered for a moment and Hermione asked, "Why are you helping me?" She tried to keep her blush under control as she remembered her dream while turning to look at the elegant woman beside her.

Narcissa saw something she hadn't seen in someone's eyes for a very long time. "I saw a beautiful witch in distress and wanted to make sure you were alright. Unfortunately, I know a thing or two about having to confront one's demons unexpectable Miss Granger. I also wanted you to know that if you ever wanted to talk, then I would gladly be willing to listen."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. The woman of her fantasies just called her beautiful. Not really sure what to say, Hermione just stared into Narcissa's stormy grey eyes. "Please, call me Hermione. If I may be so bold, when did you become a Black again and what are you doing here Miss Black?"

"Since we will be colleagues, please call me Narcissa. I am the new potion mistress. As for the first part of your question, the change is very recent. Thankfully I was able to keep the divorce out of the paper. Now that I have answered your questions, would you care to answer mine? Are you alright?" Narcissa softly asked.

Narcissa saw Hermione deflate slightly at the question. "I'm not entirely sure how I feel right now. I don't know if you read the Prophet this morning, but Ronald Weasley is being released"

Unable to resist, Narcissa put a hand on Hermione's arm to offer her some support. "No matter what you may think, everything will be alright. I know Mister Potter and Miss Delacur will be there for you, as well as the rest of the staff here. Please know that I am here for you as well." Narcissa slowly stood and held her hand out and said, "Why don't we head back inside. I am sure despite Miss Delacur's best efforts, Mister Potter is incredible worried about you right now."

Hermione took the offered hand and allowed Narcissa to help her up. Seeing a stray hair poking out, Narcissa gently tucked it behind Hermione's ear. Hermione leaned into Narcissa's touch and closed her eyes, relishing in the softness and the warmth it held. "Why are you trying to help me Narcissa?" Hermione quietly asked as she reluctantly pulled back and opened her eyes.

Narcissa looked deep into Hermione's chocolate eyes and calculated her next words carefully. "As I said before, I know what it is like to suddenly have to confront one's demons and not have anyone to lean on for support. Perhaps I'll tell you about it another time." As they were walking back towards the castle, Narcissa decided that she was going to attempt to distract Hermione by asking, "Do you enjoy teaching?"

"It has its challenges, but yes. I find it to be very rewarding. At least once the students get past the fact that I am one of their teachers. I never knew that you were a potion mistress. Are you looking forward to this year?" Hermione said as she tried to steal a glance at the sophisticated beauty walking next to her.

Narcissa smile at Hermione's attempts to be inconspicuous and replied, "I have to agree with you, it will be a challenge. It will be nice to start researching again. Would you be interested I assisting me? It would be wonderful to pick the brain of the brightest witch of her age."

Hermione's face lite up as if it was Christmas morning as she replied, "I would love too. It will be nice to have an intelligent conversation with someone new."

"Wonderful! I'll need a couple of days to compile all of my notes, but what would you say if we discussed them over drinks?" asked Narcissa, who watched the witch in question stumble over her own feet.

Thankfully Narcissa had fast reflexes and caught Hermione to help steady her. Hermione tried to draw Narcissa closer as she replied, "I'd like that." Inside Hermione was freaking out. She was currently in the arms of the very woman who has been occupying her dreams on multiple occasions. Both seemed enchanted with each other and made no move to part. The one thing Hermione was missing since reading that damn headline, was just found within the arms of the mysterious witch in front of her. Safety. There was no denying that they both felt a spark the moment they touched.

They heard someone give a subtitle cough to get their attention. Both witches reluctantly let go of one another and turned to see Harry and Fleur standing in front of them. "Good Morning Misses Malfoy, what are you doing here at Hogwarts?" asked Harry who was skillfully avoiding the glare Fleur was giving him.

"Good morning Mister Potter, Miss Delacur. It's actually Black now, but please call me Narcissa. I will be the new potions mistress. I saw Hermione rush out of the hall and went to check on her. If you'll excuse me, I must speak with the Headmistress before setting up my quarters." Narcissa turned back to face Hermione and said, "I will let you know about those drinks. And please remember that my door will always be open to you."

Hermione watched as Narcissa left to return to the castle. As a matter of fact, she couldn't take her eyes off her as she watched the way they witch's hips swayed as she gracefully glided back to the castle. She was brought back to reality when Harry slipped his arm around her shoulders and Fleur slipped her arm around Hermione's free arm at the elbow. "We were just coming out to check on you, but I see you were well cared for. Merlin Mione, how do you do it?" asked Harry.

Hermione gave him a questioning look and replied, "Do what Harry?" as the trio made their way back towards the doors.

"How is it that you manage to get these beautiful women on your arm? Am I missing something?" Harry said with a playful glint in his eyes.

Hermione shoved him with her hip and put her arm around Fleur's waist as the veela put her arm around her shoulders and asked, "Jealous?"

"Don't worry dear brother from another mother, I can teach you a thing or two if you like." Hermione said as she lifted her brows up and down at him. The trio's laughter filled the air as they walked back towards the entrance hall. Despite being surround by laughter and love, Hermione couldn't help but have a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she waited for something terrible to happen. It wasn't a matter of if it would happen, but it was a when it would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: This is really just a filler chapter. The next chapter is where it gets good. For the few of you that have started to follow this chapter, thank you. If any of you have any suggestions or ideas, I would love to hear them. If it fits in with the story, I will add it and give the credit where it's due.**

 **Chapter 3**

Having a few hours before the students arrive, Hermione decided to make sure everything was set up in her class room for the fourth time. As she was checking the last book on her desk, an owl flew in and dropped a note before leaving. Hermione cautiously picked up the note which read:

 _Miss Granger-_

 _I know you are busy preparing for the start of term, but was hoping you could please stop by my office within the next few minutes._

 _Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione sighed loudly before grabbing her robes and setting off towards the gargoyle. Thanks to all those years of running around with Harry, she managed to make it there fairly quickly. Minerva must have been waiting for her, because the gargoyle jumped aside before she even had a chance to say the password. Feeling slightly on edge, Hermione kept her wand grasped tightly in her hand and a shield charm on the tip of her tongue.

Despite knowing that she was expected, Hermione wrapped on the door and waited to hear, "Enter!" She cautiously pushed the door open and poked her head in first to see Harry and Fleur standing next to Minerva and speaking to…Kingsley Shacklebolt. Still wanting to hex the man, she went to stand between Harry and Fleur.

"Thank you for coming Miss Granger. I know you are busy trying to prepare for the upcoming semester." Kingsley said in a deep baritone voice.

Hermione saw that Harry wanted to take her wand but she quickley said, "Let's cut to the chase Minister. I already know why you are here. Why was that monster released? I guess it's ok to almost beat to death the brains of the trio and one of the saviors of the wizarding world since she is nothing but a Muggleborn?"

Kingsley cringed slightly at the steel in her one. Because they were in the Order together, he had gotten to know her very well and was smart enough to not piss her off. "I'm sorry Hermione, there was nothing I could do. The healers said he was fully recovered and the parole board deemed him reformed and eligible to rejoin society. He is to have no contact with you and must remain sober. If he violates the terms of his parole, he goes straight to Azakaban."

"And based on the evidence at the trial, do you honestly think he will care about the terms? Do you truly believe that he has reformed? We both know that he has a tendency to tell tall tales and more than capable of manipulating those to serve his own motives." Hermione replied with such passion, that her hands were flying everywhere and you could see the fire burning brightly in her eyes.

"I have no say in this matter…" replied Kingsley.

"Clearly." Interrupted Hermione.

Kingsley frowned and went on to say, "If you would feel more comfortable, I can have the Head of the DMLE assign an Auror guard."

Hermione stood from her chair as she said, "We both know that is a ridiculous idea. I will not have my personal life interfere with the student's studies. When Ronald makes contact, I will inform you."

"I highly doubt that Mr. Weasley would be foolish enough to risk Azakaban." Kingsley said while keep a close eye on witch's wand arm.

Hermione snorted at this and said, "With all due respect Minister, you do not know Ronald Weasley as well as we do. Now, if you will excuse me, I plan on heading to Hogsmeade for lunch. Good day." She didn't wait for a reply, quickly turning on her heel and leaving.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard Harry call, "Wait a second Mione!" When he got to a few steps away he said, "I'll come with you."

Hermione cupped the side of his face and said, "No. I'm sorry Harry, but I need to go on my own. I need to get out of this castle for a bit."

Harry frowned as he replied, "What about taking Fleur with you? I don't think you should go alone." At this point they were walking through the halls and were next to the library.

"Really Harry, I don't want to be an inconvenience. I'm sure you two have plenty to do." Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"It's not a problem Mione." Called Fleur as she was walking down the hall.

Before Hermione could reply, Narcissa was coming out of the library and caught the tail end of this. "Why don't we turn this into a girl's luncheon. I'm sure between the three of us, we could come up with a very intelligent debate."

Hermione sighed deeply as she replied, "That really isn't necessary. I'm sure you all have things to do before the students arrive."

Narcissa waved Hermione off as she said, "Nonsense. You have nothing to worry about darling. Besides, it will give you a chance to tell us about our future students and who we should pay close attention to. Do you need to do anything before we leave?"

Hermione's shoulders dropped slightly realizing that she was defeated. "I am ready to go whenever you are. I was planning on walking there." She said, thinking that this may deter them.

Fleur and Narcissa smirked as Fleur replied, "That is not a problem. I could use the fresh air."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the two, instantly knowing that they were up to something, but she was unable to tell what that was. Harry was trying hard not to laugh when he said, "I'll walk with you all to the gates." He wrapped Hermione's arm around his as he pulled her down the hall, following closely behind his girlfriend and Narcissa who were discussing some new fashion trend that was taking the wizarding world by storm.

Harry slowed their pace down just enough so he couldn't be heard asking, "What's the deal with you and Narcissa?"

Hermione just shook her head as she replied, "Nothing."

Harry looked at her out of the corner of his eye and said, "You were always shite at lying Mione. Something is definitely going on."

"I'm not lying Harry and watch your language. The first time we spoke was by the lake earlier today. She wants me to assist her with some research project and we were planning on discussing it over drinks in a few nights that's all." Hermione replied while secretly praying that he didn't get wind of the half truth she was telling.

Harry stopped and forced her to look at him. "I know there is something else. You have this hungry look in your eyes. You usually get it when you are thinking some pretty naughty things. You've had it before with a few of your ex's."

Hermione was going to try and avoid his statement, but as soon as she felt the blush creep up she knew the jig was up. "Damn you Potter." She muttered under her breath. "I've had a few dreams about her, that's all. Now, can we drop the subject?"

Harry smiled at her response and replied, "You know that I love you no matter what, and I'm happy that your trying to get back out there. When Lex left, I saw what it did to you." Hermione's back stiffened at the mention of the ex who had broken her heart. As she forced them to start moving again he said, "I'm happy for you. Truly I am. But Malfoy's mum? Really? Must have been one hell of a dream."

The only thing Hermione said mere moments before meeting up with the other witches was, "You have no idea."

Harry kissed Fleur good bye before leaving the three witches at the gate. They walked in silence for a few minutes fore it became too much for Fleur who asked, "Are you still doing that ridiculous morning routine?"

Hermione sighed at the question, already knowing what Fleur's reaction was going to be. "It's not ridiculous, and it does help." Fleur snorted at her, but before the blond veela could say anything, Hermione went on to say, "In fact, this morning started with a jog down to the boat house, then a row across Black Lake and I docked in Hogsmeade. From there I jogged through the village before heading back. Although, I think there was some Yoga mixed in there as well."

"I still say your insane." Fleur replied with a devious glint in her eyes that made Hermione stand a little straighter. She knew Fleur was up to something and wanted to be prepared for whatever the Veela had in store.

"Why do you do this? Do you do it every morning?" Asked Narcissa.

"After the war, I met with a shrink who thankfully was a squib. She was the one who recommended it to help with my anxiety and said that it would also help aide me in my recovery. Which it has." Replied Hermione as she watched Narcissa's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"Now that your recovered, why do you still do it?"

Hermione chewed on her lower lip as she thought about Narcissa's question. "I still have somethings to work on and working out helps keep my mind calm. I guess you could say it is my way to meditate, to sort out my thoughts and feelings. I tend to over think a bit."

Fleur laughed as she replied, "A bit Hermione? I don't think your mind ever stops!" Hermione playfully pushed Fleur in response to her comment and Narcissa chuckled at the two's antics.

"Tell me Hermione, has any witch caught your eye lately? Anyone occupying your dreams?" Fleur playfully asked.

Hermione stopped short and started at Fleur. Fear was slowly creeping into her eyes. She wasn't ready for another relationship, not after the last time she had her heart broken. "No" was all she could whisper. Hermione withdrew into her thoughts as she rushed past the two witches.

"If I may be so bold, what happened with Hermione's previous relationship?" Narcissa asked while following behind Hermione, but far enough away to give her some privacy.

"I'm sorry, but that is not for me to tell. I shouldn't have brought it up." Fleur said as she watched Hermione's body language. "I have done the complete opposite of what I set out to do."

"And what would that be Miss Delacur?" asked Narcissa.

"To keep Hermione laughing and to prevent her from over thinking. With word of Ronald Weasley's release, many of us worry about her. It wasn't pretty and we don't think that she will survive if she has to go through it all over again."

Narcissa nodded in understanding before gracefully speeding up to catch Hermione. She went to reach out to touch her while starting to say her name, so not to startle her, but Hermione spun around with her wand at the ready. Her time on the run taught her when someone was watching. "What is it Hermione?" Narcissa asked as Fleur came up beside them.

Constantly looking around Hermione replied, "Someone is watching us."

Narcissa stepped closer and put her hand on Hermione's arm and said, "Is it alright if I apparate us to where we are going? I know you said you wanted to walk, however, if you feel that someone is watching us, then perhaps it is for the better darling."

"I am more than capable to do it myself." Snipped Hermione.

Narcissa pulled Hermione closer and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Looking deep into those chocolate brown eyes in front of her she said, "I know that darling, and no one with half a brain would ever doubt you. However, I think we both know that you may have a little difficulty concentrating at the moment."

Hermione simple nodded in agreement, not being use to losing an argument multiple times in one day. "You two go ahead. I will follow in a moment." Fleur said while scanning the surrounding woods. Within a blink of an eye, Narcissa and Hermione were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you, J. K. Rowling, for creating this wonderful world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: I know this chapter is short, but the next one should make up for it. In fact, it is already in my computer and awaiting editing. Thank you everyone for all your support. This story has been keeping me busy as I wait to post my next chapter in one of my other stories. It really has taken on a life of its own and I find it terribly amusing.**

 **Seeing how this story has no Beta, if anyone is interested, message me.**

 **Chapter 4**

One moment Hermione was standing in the forest, pleasantly distracted by a grey eyed witch, the next she was standing in an alley next to the Three Broomsticks, wrapped in those very arms. Hermione stared deeply in to those stormy grey eyes as Narcissa asked, "How did you know that someone was watching us?"

Hermione mentally shook herself and silently cursed at the fact that she was tongue tied for the moment. "When you are on the run in the middle of a war, you tend to pick up on a thing or two."

They heard a crack behind them, and a voice that said, "I did not find anyone there. I could send for the Aurors if you want."

"That's alright Fleur, let's just get some lunch. I'm sure who ever was there is long gone by now anyway." Said Hermione. As she reluctantly pulled away from Narcissa's arms she added, "Besides, I seem to remember you mentioning that you wanted the inside scoop on your future students."

The three witches walked into the Three Broomsticks arm and arm while Fleur was laughing hysterically as Hermione was as red as a tomato and muttering, "It's really not that funny."

An amused Narcissa replied, "Oh, I happen to agree with Fleur on this. Finding you handcuffed to the bed while half naked and gagged is quite amusing."

"How did this turn into two against one? You are one to talk Fleur, or shall we discuss the time I walked in on you pretending to be a Hogwarts student? In the robes and everything." Replied Hermione with a half smirk playing on her lips.

Before Hermione could continue with her story, Fleur said, "Oh look, there is a free booth" as she pulled the other two towards the secluded corner.

Narcissa leaned over and whispered, "You'll have to finish telling me that story another time" causing Hermione to stop breathing for just a moment. Seeing this Narcissa added, "Take a breath darling. Who knew the brightest witch of her age could become so flustered. I hope I'm not being to forward when I say it does make you rather irresistible."

Fleur watched the exchange closely and decided that she would be having a long conversation with a certain Potion Mistress. "Welcome! What can I get you?" asked the waitress who clearly having difficulty keeping her excitement under control at the prospect of serving a member of the Golden Trio.

Fleur was clearly amused as she ordered, while Hermione was trying very hard to keep her temper in check as the waitress turned to leave without taking Narcissa's order. This was the last straw, and Hermione said as she lost what little control she had on her temper, "I believe you forgot an order!"

The woman turned and had a sneer on her face that would have rivaled Lucius himself as she replied, "We don't serve death eaters. I cannot even fathom why you are even sitting with the likes of her."

Narcissa never got the chance to reply, since Hermione immediately jumped to her feet and said, "Who the hell do you think you are? You have no clue what really happened during the war. Tell me, did you fight? Did you help with the rebuilding once all was said and done? Or did you run and hide like most of the wizarding world?" Hermione was so angry by this point, small sparks were shooting out of her finger tips. Before the woman could even attempt a reply, Hermione pointed at her and added, "If you utter anything other than an apology, you will soon have first hand knowledge as to exactly why I am Harold as the brightest witch of my age and why I am considered the brains of the Golden Trio. Those very TEENAGERS who saved your sorry ass!"

The waitress paled instantly at the threat, and Rosemerta came rushing over to apologize while shoving her employee. "Get in the back, I'll deal with you in a moment." She turned to the three witches and said, "I am so sorry for that. Your meals are on the house. Lady Malfoy, you will always be welcome here… despite what other people may think."

Hermione was still ready to hex, but calmed almost instantly when Narcissa replied, "Unfortunately, I am use to all of this. Please, call me either Narcissa or Lady Black, and thank you. Would you be able to bring us a round of Fire Whisky? I feel that at least one of us needs to calm down." Once Rosemerta retook all their orders and left, Narcissa turned to look at the other two witches.

Seeing that Narcissa wanted just a moment alone with Hermione, Fleur quickly excused herself. While getting up from the table, she silently cast a few wards for their privacy. Narcissa took Hermione's hand and said, "You know I am more than capable of fighting my own battles. In fact, I have been doing so for many years and feel there are many more years of it to come."

Hermione's featured softened slightly as she replied, "I know you can, and I'm sorry." She quickly squeezed Narcissa's hand and went on to say, "But I can't stand it when others try to criticize those who were involved in the war." Hermione causally leaned back as Fleur took down the wards and rejoined them. "It's always the same. Why did you do this? How could you do that? They just don't get it. We all did what we had to do to survive." She unconsciously rubbed her arm as she finished, "Even then it wasn't enough."

Fleur put a hand on Hermione's arm to stop her as she pushed a glass of whisky her way. She pushed the second glass towards Narcissa. Raising her own glass she said, "To those we love." Fleur quickly downed her glass and waited for the burning to stop before adding, "Right, from dis point on, no more of dis morose shit. Tell me, do we 'ave to worry about zee Weasley Twins reincarnate?"

Hermione snorted at the thought and the fact that Fleur's accent seemed to become more pronounce after the one shot. "Actually, there are a set of twins you want to keep an eye on. One is a lion, the other is a snake and they are in their Fifth year. Let's just say that they found out the hard way what would happen if they tried to prank me." Hermione's eyes were alight with mischief as she thought back on the incident in question.

Fleur nudged her and asked, "Care to share?"

Hermione just shook her head and said, "Maybe another time." She went on to explain who was the brightest, who struggled the most and about the difficulty they would be facing while attempting inter house unity.

As their meal was winding down, Hermione felt the hair stand on the back of her neck as she became instantly alert and jumped to her feet with her wand at the ready. Before the other two witches knew what was happening she said, "You aren't supposed to be here Ronald. In fact, you aren't supposed to be anywhere near me."

"Please Mione, I only want…" He took a step forward while Hermione took a step back and lodged herself into a corner. Fleur and Narcissa instantly stepped in front of her with their wands trained on him.

"You need to leave Ronald." Hermione said while trying to keep her voice from wavering. Narcissa took a step back and stood in front of her while reaching back and grasping Hermione's hand. Meanwhile Fleur stepped over to shield them.

"Leave now Mr. Weasley. I am calling for the Aurors." Fleur said with a voice full of steel.

"No please, don't. I don't mean her any harm…" Ron begged.

Narcissa fired a warning stunner past him and sneered, "Leave… Now!"

Ron's face darkened with the unsaid threat. "I don't know why you are even involved in this matter you disgusting death eater, but don't worry, I'm…"

Ron never finished his sentence. Fleur sent an over powered stunner at him just as the Aurors showed up along with the Minister himself. Harry came bursting through the doors a mere second later. "Mione? Fleur?" He ran to Fleur and pulled her into a passionate embrace as Hermione slid down the wall while she held onto Narcissa. Seeing a bottle of Fire Whisky being floated over towards them, he gave Madam Rosemarta a grateful nod. He poured everyone a glass- a double for Hermione- and saw that Narcissa had to help steady her hands. Not only was she shaking uncontrollable, she was as pale as a ghost.

Seeing that Narcissa and Fleur had everything in hand, he turned to the Minister, who was looking over the scene before him. Harry drew himself up to his full height as he tried to keep his temper under control while asking, "Is this enough evidence for you to lock up this bastard? Hermione told you this morning that this was going to happen." He took a step closer as he lowered the tone of his voice and went on to say, "Look at what this has done. Do you even remember what she was like? Do you remember watching as her body slowly knitted itself back together? Can you remember the healers saying that there was a good chance that she wouldn't survive the beating she had taken by that bastards bare hands?"

"That is enough Mr. Potter!" exclaimed Kingsley. "Before you continue with that line of questioning, I remember all of it. Did you forget that I, like yourself, never left her side? And like yourself, I helped her move into your home once she was released from St. Mungo's?" Kinglsey softened his tone and put a hand on his shoulder as he went on to say, "I told you this morning, my hands were tied. I'm sorry Harry. I may not be as close to as you are to her, but I still consider her a dear friend. Despite her earlier protests, I will be posting a guard."

Fleur put a hand on Harry's arm as he was about to protest and said, "Leave it for now chéri. We need to get Hermione back to the castle."

Harry looked over to see that while Hermione was staring at Ron's body, she was clinging to Narcissa who was holding her tight within her arms. He turned his head slightly and said, "I wouldn't post any guards just yet Kingsley. We will see you up at the castle."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: I was originally going to wait to post this, but I thought I would be nice to those who are stuck in this "Blizzard" we are experiencing here in the North East. I hope you all enjoy! The next chapter we find ourselves at the sorting and the feast. All that is left is for me to finish editing it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

Minerva was just finishing the last of her paper work when Harry Potter's Patronus arrived to tell her what had happened, that they were on their way back, and that Hermione was still in shock. Muttering under her breath, "Those two just reunited this morning and already there is trouble. For peets sake, the term hasn't even started!" Once she reached the fire place, she Floo'd Poppy and asked her to come through with a calming draught. Knowing she had some time, she Floo'd Filius and Pomona to ask them to come as well, knowing that they needed to be included in this discussion since there was a strong possibility that this was going to affect the student's safety.

Both Heads of House stepped through seconds apart and were each greeted by a glass of Minerva's best scotch. Both have known Minerva long enough that there was no point in asking questions…yet. When Poppy arrived, she found Minerva pacing back and forth with a full glass in her hands. About five minutes later, the small group entered the office. Poppy tried to go over and give Hermione the calming draught, but frowned when the witch attempted to wave her off. As if Harry could read her mind, he poured her a double and watched as she shot it back as if it was water. Harry refilled her glass and turned to see if anyone else needed a refill and said, "We are just waiting for Minster Shacklebolt to join us." He turned to check on Hermione and was waved off by Narcissa who had an arm around his friend to help keep her grounded, and Fleur was sitting on the other side, barley shaking her head to let him know that they will discuss all of this later. Harry went over to his chair just as Kingsley was walking in followed by three Aurors.

"What the hell happened out there?" demanded Minerva. "I believe you said he was to have no contact with her."

Despite being the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt felt himself cringe and shrink back as if he was still a student. "He wasn't. We are still investigating the matter. For the time being, Mr. Weasley is in a maximum security cell and under heavy guard." He looked over to check on Hermione and saw that she had at least stopped shaking for the moment and was sipping her whisky. "Miss Granger… Hermione, I need to know what happened. I'm sorry for asking, but we need to get this sorted as quickly as possible."

Hermione shuddered as she started to think about everything. Fleur scooted closer and held her hands as Narcissa held her closer. Trying to steel herself, Hermione closed her eyes for a moment to try and find her center. For the first time in a very long time, she was having quite a lot of difficulty getting her anxiety under control. Feeling her glass getting heavier, she opened her eyes to see Harry giving her an encouraging smile as he refilled her glass. After taking a generous sip she said, "It started on our walk towards Hogsmead. While on the road, it felt as if someone was watching us. Narcissa apparated us to the alley next to The Three Broomsticks, with Fleur following us a few minutes later. Our waitress tried to verbally attack Narcissa and quickly found herself on the business end of my wand. Eventually our meal started to come to a close when I jumped to my feet with my wand at the ready before these two knew what was happening."

Hermione took another sip as she felt her anxiety starting to climb again. "How did you know that someone was watching you while you were on the road and then again at The Three Broomsticks?" asked one of the young Aurors.

Hermione turned her steely gaze towards the young man, and while looking every inch the heroine she said, "When you are listed as Undesirable Number Two and on the run with Number One, you pick up a thing or two. Tell me, what did you do during the last war? Were you a sheep or a wolf? Did you hide behind your wards and follow the rest of the wizarding world as teenagers fought for what was right?" At this point, Hermione was standing and while jabbing her finger in his direction, she passionately went on to say, "Where were you when the few of us were on the run or in hiding? Unlike you, I was running in an attempt to defeat evil. Unlike you, I was tortured within an inch of my sanity and life and surely would be dead if it wasn't for a brave house elf who lost his own life while trying to save us." Narcissa quickly stood and put a hand on her arm to try and calm her.

Hermione turned and looked straight into Narcissa's eyes. What she saw was shocking and threw her for a loop. Despite the mask, Hermione saw the regret Narcissa felt for that very event. It was incredibly brief, and Narcissa shoved it back down as she tried to lead Hermione back to the sofa. Hermione closed her eyes to try to find her center again, but then the images began to flash before her eyes. She shot to her feet and found Harry was there to catch her. "I need to get out of here." She softly whispered.

Harry nodded at her and he softened his features after hearing the panic in her voice. "Let's have the others finish up here and we can head to the room after we stop by your quarters to grab some of your workout gear." Hermione nodded her head, unwilling to speak at the moment, well, not really trusting herself to speak.

The two turned to leave the office when the young Auror finally managed to find his voice and demanded, "Where do you think you're going? We aren't finished here yet."

Both instantly stopped and Harry kept his hand on Hermione's upper arm to keep her from turning as he said, "Our part is finished. Narcissa and Fleur can tell you what you need to know. Now, if you expect us to be at the feast this evening then you will excuse us." Not waiting for a reply, Harry kept a firm grip on Hermione's arm as he led her out of the office and down the stairs while muttering, "Just a few more minutes Mione. Hang in there for me." He knew she was on the verge of another panic attack and wanted to get her far away from the others before she had a melt-down.

He silently asked Hogwarts for help with getting to the Room of Requirements, they would have to bypass her quarters all together at this point. "Almost there Mione." He softly said as he felt her shaking beginning to worsen. All in all, it only took them about fifteen minutes to reach the room. Harry manged to get Hermione to stand still, despite all the shaking, long enough to pace in front of the wall while muttering, "I need a calm place where Hermione can work out." He didn't wait for the door to finish appearing, rushing her inside as soon as he was able too. He noticed the room modeled itself after her favorite spot on the grounds. Seeing that Hermione's legs were about to give out, he quickly had her on the ground with her back against the log and facing the replica of Black Lake. He sat in front of her and cupped her face not only to make sure she knew he was there, but also to help keep her grounded. "Mione, I need you to breathe deeply for me. Focus on the sound of my voice."

Hermione continued to stared off into space, completely unaware of her surroundings. Harry frowned internally, not wanting Hermione to see him like that while he shook her slightly. "Hermione, if you don't calm down, we will have to give you something."

Hermione shook her head and replied, "No potions or drugs."

"Then listen to me. We are going to meditate before we go through some yoga poses." Harry said. He waited for Hermione to give him a small nod before continuing, "Good. Now, I want you to take a deep breath for me and close your eyes. You know you can trust me Mione. I'm not going anywhere and will protect you. That's it, you're doing great." And so they continued in this manner for twenty minutes, stopping only briefly when they heard the door open. Harry gentle urged her to keep going, that it was only Fleur, Narcissa and Minerva.

After ten more minutes Harry asked, "Do you still need to exercise?"

"Yes." She replied with a certain detachment to her voice. Harry simply helped her stand and watched her closely as she walked across the space before starting her practice. He watched as she began with her Sun Salutations before going over to join the other witches.

"How is she holding up Harry?" Minerva quietly asked as she watched the young witch closely.

He greeted Fleur with a brief kiss on the cheek as he put an arm around her waist to pull her close. With a heavy sigh he said, "As to be expected. It took me a little longer than expected to calm her. She should be alright for the feast, but I am not sure if we should leave her alone tonight."

"Did you give her a calming draught?" Asked Narcissa as she was watching the witch in question. She tilted her head to the side as she watched Hermione bend and twist into an impossible position.

Minerva snorted in response to the question and replied, "Knowing her, she refused the moment the question was placed before her. I have a few things that I must attend to before the students arrive." Minerva checked her pocket watch and quickly added, "They will be arriving within the next few hours. I will see all of you in the Great Hall in an hour and a half." Minerva turned to leave but stopped just shy of the door and called back, "Oh, and Mister Potter? Make sure she doesn't overdue it. I am holding YOU responsible… Only Merlin himself knows why."

Forty-five minutes later Hermione was still in corpse pose as Harry cautiously made his way over. Placing a soft hand on her shoulder so not to startle her he said, "You need to wrap it up if you want to shower and change before the feast." Hermione slowly opened her eyes and with a heavy sigh she let Harry help her to her feet. "Feeling any better?" He cautiously asked.

"A bit, but not back to normal yet. It's just going to take some time. I doubt I will be sleeping well over the next few nights." Hermione replied as they walked over to Fleur and Narcissa. She gratefully accepted a towel from Fleur and said, "Thanks. I'm just going to run back to my quarters for a quick shower and to change. I'll meet you all in the Great Hall."

Before Harry and Fleur could say anything, Narcissa took a step forward and said, "Would you mind If I walk with you?" Narcissa had her own agenda at the moment, which no one needed to know about… yet.

Hermione looked as if she wanted to say no, but quickly squashed that thought realizing that this would be the perfect moment to apologize for her earlier words and actions. She gave Narcissa a smile as she replied, "After you."

Harry and Fleur watched the two witches leave, awkwardly content to be in each other's company. Harry wrapped his arms around Fleur's waist and pulled her close as he said, "I didn't see that coming. How did everything go after we left?"

Fleur let herself become engulfed in Harry's arms and sighed happily, relishing in the moment, the euphoria from it all. Reluctantly she pulled away and after a quick kiss she said, "As to be expected. The Auror tried to verbally belittle Narcissa who in turn took it with a grain of salt and managed to strip him down to shreds in the matter of a sentence. I'll tell you chéri, that woman can be terrifying."

Harry and Fleur were walking back towards their rooms to change. While Fleur had her arm around his waist, Harry had his arm around her shoulders and asked, "What did Shack do about it? Actually, what about the Headmistress? I'm sure Minerva had a few choice words for him."

Fleur gave an unlady like snort and replied, "That would be an understatement. There wasn't much left of him by the time Minerva was through with him. All Shack could do at that point was put him behind a desk pending a disciplinary hearing." She finished speaking just as they entered their quarters and turned just as Harry closed the door to thoroughly kissed him. Pulling away briefly, she said in a husky, almost dangerous tone, "I believe we have some time before we need to be in the Great Hall, what ever shall we do?"

Harry pulled her closer and as he was leaning next to her ear said, "I'm sure I can come up with something to keep you entertained."

~PAGE BREAK~

 **Meanwhile-**

Narcissa and Hermione were walking back towards Hermione's quarters surrounded by an awkward silence. Both witches were stealing glances and were completely oblivious to the other. Seeing that Hermione wasn't going to be the first to break said silence, Narcissa asked, "Are you ok? Do you work out like that often?"

Hermione took a deep breath before she said, "I'll be okay…" She looked over and saw that Narcissa lifted her elegant brow. "It will just take time. As for my work out, I do that every day. I wasn't joking when I said it helps me deal with my anxiety. I don't like the way Potions make me feel."

Narcissa wanted to ask more questions, but didn't want to push her luck. "Do you want me to wait for you?" She asked as they reached Hermione's door.

"That's not necessary. I'll meet you in the Great Hall." Hermione quickly replied. Seeing the hesitant look clearly written all over Narcissa's sexy face she added, "I'll be alright, truly. You can even check my room if your that worried."

Narcissa gave her a flirty laugh and playfully tossed her hair over her shoulder as she said, "I trust your judgement." She took a step forward, softened her features and continued, "Just promise me two things. One, that you will show up to the feast whole."

Hermione found herself lost in a pair of stormy grey eyes when she croaked out, "And what of the second?"

Giving Hermione a dazzling smile that seemed to steal all the breath from her body, Narcissa said, "That you show up sober." Narcissa leaned a little closer and in a husky tone added, "I'll see you at the feast."

Hermione stood frozen to the spot as she watched Narcissa walk away with an extra sway to her hips. Once the woman was around the corner, Hermione fell back into her door and muttered, "Merlin's beard. This term is going to be the death of me and it hasn't even started yet."

 **a/n: Please don't forget to review! I would love to know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you, J. K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: We have reached the sorting! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you all have fun reading it. The next few chapters get… interesting.**

 **Enjoy! Don't forget to review.**

 **Chapter 6**

Hermione stumbled into her quarters completely shocked by what just happened to her. Looking over at the clock, she muttered a rare curse when she noticed what time it was. As she rushed through her shower, she tried to organize her thoughts. Could Narcissa truly be interested in her? She seems so different now, but could she really have changed that much? Did she follow her ex-husbands beliefs? Was she just a product of her psychotic family?

Quickly drying herself and dressing her in robes, she asked herself, "Can I see past her former self? Can I see her for who she is now and not who she was?" Suddenly she stopped short of the door and said aloud, "Can I forgive her for standing by and watching as I was tortured and carved up by her unhinged sister?" Hermione had to physically shake herself and with one last look at her clock realized that she was going to have to run in order to make it to the Great Hall on time.

 **~PAGE BREAK~**

Harry and Fleur walked into the Great Hall at the exact same time as Narcissa. All three looked around and noticed that Hermione wasn't there yet. Fleur turned to Harry and said, "Go and grab our seats chéri. I just want a word with Narcissa."

Harry raised a brow at her and asked, "What are you up to?"

Fleur playfully tapped the side of his face and gave him a quick kiss, skillfully avoiding his questions. As she pulled away she whispered, "If you are a good boy and do as you are told, I promise you that it will be well worth the wait." She gazed hungrily into his emerald green eyes, causing him to lick his lips at the thoughts of what their future may hold.

As she watched him walk away, Narcissa came up behind her and said, "You truly have him well trained. I must admit, I admire that. Now that you have me alone, what is it you would like to know? Perhaps of my intentions with a certain Transfiguration Professor?"

Fleur answered her with a light laugh. "I am simply looking out for Hermione. She has been through so much. During that time we have grown to be like sisters, which shouldn't be surprising since I'm dating her best friend."

Narcissa put a hand on Fleur's forearm and said, "I find Hermione to be a complete mystery and am utterly besotted with her. I know I have made no secret of my feelings towards her, but you must admit, she is absolutely beautiful when she is flustered. I can't help but feel as if fate has intervened when it comes to the two of us." Seeing that Fleur was puzzled by this statement, she went on to say, "I believe my path has led me here for a reason… to help her. To give her someone to talk to who has some understanding of being in an abusive relationship, and to help heal her heart."

Fleur just looked at her as she thought about what Narcissa said. Her shoulder's relaxed only a smidgen as she said, "That will be between you two. I will say this though… If you break her heart, you will answer to me. And trust me, I am more terrifying then most of the witches and wizards you would have to worry about."

Narcissa felt the hairs on her neck stand at the threat and knew that Fleur meant every word of it. "I would never intentionally hurt her. As a matter of fact, I would try to protect her as well." She leaned closer and added, "I hope I pass inspection. I feel it's safe for me to tell you that I also plan to help Hermione let her hair down and perhaps still her mind, if not challenge it. She does have a dazzling intellect."

Fleur chuckled and replied, "You have… for now. As I said, I consider her family and she has been through enough." She looked around to see if Hermione had joined them. When she saw the halls were empty she asked, "How was she when you left her?"

Narcissa smiled as she thought back and replied, "Besides short of breath and flustered? She seemed fine." Narcissa looked over Fleur's shoulder and saw Hermione just turning the corner. "Why do you ask her yourself? I'll see you two at that table." She looked directly into Hermione's with a ghost of a smile playing on her lips before turning to go and join everyone at the head table.

Fleur turned with a raised brow and Hermione attempted to look innocent and said, "What?" She stopped just in front of Fleur but before either witch could say anything, Minerva walked by and gave them a thin lipped glare that made Hermione think she was a student again. The two witches shrugged their shoulders and followed the Headmistress into the hall arm and arm. "I know you are up to something fleur and I'm telling you know… I want to know EXACTLY what that is." Hermione hissed just before they got to the table.

Fleur attempted to act hurt from Hermione's words and replied, "You wound me with your suspicions. How could you think I am up to something? We are basically sisters after all."

Hermione snorted at her reply. "It is because we are basically sisters that make me know the better." Fleur just rolled her eyes and sat next to Harry, leaving the only seat for Hermione- between Harry and Narcissa, making her shake her head. Once she was seated, Harry nudged her with his elbow and gave her a half of a smirk. Looking over at him she asked, "Do you think we will have a normal and quiet year?"

Harry shook his head and replied, "You and I both are back at Hogwarts. What makes you think that is even possible?" Seeing two Aurors walking towards the Head table, he went on to say, "I'm sorry Mione. We tried to convince Shack not to do this, but he has personally assigned two Aurors to guard you."

Harry leaned back into Fleur as he saw the fire beginning to burn in her eyes. "Miss Granger, a word please." Minerva called from the center of the table. Harry leaned forward to try and take her wand but shrunk back in his chair and gulped loudly when she glared at him. Hermione pushed back from the table with such force, she almost knocked her chair over as she stormed over to the Headmistress.

"Headmistress." She said, attempting to rein in her anger. "I thought I made my feelings on this issue abundantly clear. I will not have my private life affect the students nor the running of this school."

Minerva held her hand up to stop her and then motioned for Harry and Fleur to come over. "This is Auror Bailey and Auror Smith." She then pointed at Hermione and said, "And this is no longer up to you. These two Aurors will be your guard until further notice. As for your morning workout, we will need to discuss the finer details." Minerva checked the time before she said, "The students will be arriving any moment. We will finish discussing all of this later."

Hermione quickly turned on her heel, unwilling to speak her mind knowing that it would only lead to trouble. She was so absorbed with her thoughts, she barely registered the glass of wine Narcissa put in front of her, or the fact that the students had started to make their way in. Hermione jumped slightly when Narcissa put a hand on her arm and said, "I'm sorry, what did you say? I seem to be absorbed with my thoughts."

Narcissa gave her a warm smile as she replied, "I simply asked if you were alright and if you wanted to talk about it."

Hermione relaxed slightly as she took a sip from her goblet. "Those two women Aurors have been assigned as my personal guard. If that wasn't troublesome enough, I fear my morning routines are about to take a drastic change. I don't want my personal problems with Ronald to affect my life here."

Narcissa thought about this for a moment, trying to decide the most tactful way to answer. "There are many people here who worry about your safety. I understand and have nothing but respect for your stance on this matter. But what happens if he attempts something when your students are around? I know you are not happy with this discussion, but it is for the best… for now." She gazed into those fierce chocolate eyes before her and seemed to be lost for a moment. Being brought back to reality by the increasing murmur from the student body, which became louder and louder since Harry Potter was sitting at the head table. "A woman as beautiful as yourself should have a smile to match, and I have decided to take on the role of champion. Would you care to discuss some of my research projects? Or perhaps you could tell me about the next article you are working on for Transfiguration Today. I found your latest theory work on Human Transfiguration fascinating. Have you attempted to finish your animagus training?"

Hermione was speechless. Not only was this mysterious woman hitting on her, she read her work and wanted to discuss it. She managed to stammer out, "You've read my work?" Narcissa smiled and nodded in reply as she waited patiently for Hermione to reply. She watched as Hermione's shock slowly morphed into one of excitement and warmth. "Forgive me, I just never expected you to have read any of my works. As you have read in my most recent article, yes, Human Transfiguration does require a certain fineness. You need to be able to visualize every single detail, but I find that you must have not only the drive to work for it, but also the power to back it up. You can make all the attempts at casting such magic, but without this strong regard to what I call the three laws, you will not go very far. I can't help but feel that we are teaching these kids the wrong thing and we are going about it the wrong way."

"That is all well and good, but have you started to look into the practical aspect yet? What of the wand movements and incantations? I find it hard to believe that you would need the power to back up such a feat." Narcissa said. "Are you drawing this all up from how closely the two are related for animagus training? That a witch or wizard won't be able to complete either if their core is not large enough? That even with the proper training, such a feat would be impossible?" Narcissa leaned forward and asked, "Does this all tie in together? Is that why you are tackling such a heavy subject?"

The doors opened before Hermione could reply and showed Professor Flitwick leading a large group of First Years into the Hall for their Sorting. Harry leaned over and softly said, "Blimey, they get smaller and smaller. Must be something in the pumpkin juice." Hermione snickered at this and skillfully avoided the glare Minerva sent the two. "Bugger, I feel like we're students again with the way the Headmistress is glaring at us." Unable to stop herself, Hermione snorted loudly, which was heard by everyone in the hall since the Sorting Hat had literally just finished singing and no one had chance to clap. So, in return for embarrassing her, she sent a small stinging hex his way, causing him to jump slightly with a creased brow as he attempted not to yelp and draw more attention to them.

Several students laughed as the watched the two hang their heads, just as they did when they were students. Waiting for everything to settle down again, Hermione leaned over and whispered, "Not even back for 24 hours Potter, and you are already causing trouble. At least we won't have to worry about losing House points or getting late night detentions in the Forbidden Forest."

Harry looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eye and gave her a grin as he replied, "Or worse… expelled."

Hermione punched his thigh since the table could easily hide their antics. Thankfully the sorting was just about finished, and before either one of them could cause any more trouble, Minerva stood and walked to the podium while giving the two another tight lipped glare that they were all too familiar with. Minerva didn't have to wait long for the Hall to settle down. "First off, welcome to all our new students and second, welcome back to those returning to us. I have a few announcements before we start our feast. The Forbidden Forest is still off limits, and all products from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes have been banned. A full list of all banned items may be found hanging on the wall outside Mr. Filch's office. We have a few new staff members joining us this year. Professor Hermione Granger has returned for a second year and will now be handling all the Transfiguration classes. Professor Narcissa Black is our new Potion Mistress; Associate Professor Fleur Delacur will be our new assistant Charms Professor while finishing her mastery, and finally your new Defense Professor is none other than Harry Potter himself." Harry swore he saw her lips twitch just a hair as she said this. When each name was called, the person stood in acknowledgement, but Hermione and Harry receiving an unprecedented welcome due simply to who they were.

Minerva motioned for everyone to settle and said, "I have one more announcement. Until further notice, the ministry has decided to post several Aurors in the castle and across the grounds. Anyone found out bounds will be dealt with immediately and I am telling you now, the consequences will not be light and will be swift." Minerva paused to emphasize her meaning while dividing her attention between the troublesome teens who were attempting to give the Weasley's and Maurader's a run for their money. "Remember, your house is your family. Any bigotry or bullying won't be tolerated. Consider this as your only warning. Now then, tuck in."

Instantly the food began to appear. Minerva chose to take the long way back to her chair in order to pass behind Hermione and Harry's chairs. Stopping for only a moment she lowered her head and said, "Is it really too much to ask for you two to stay out of trouble for at least one meal?"

Without missing a beat Harry replied, "Yes… yes it is. You do realize just who you are asking this of right? The hope for a quiet year simply flew out the window the moment you accepted me as your new Defense Professor."

Minerva just shook her head at his reply. When she saw the smirk on his face and twinkle in his eyes, she smacked the back of his head before moving back to her own seat. Harry just sat there catching flies briefly before Fleur reached over and pushed his jaw closed. While pulling back she whispered in his ear, "Eat up cheri. You will need your strength tonight after all."

Hermione just shook her head as she began to fill her plate. Not for the first time today, she silently wished for someone she could take out some of her frustration and aggression on. Then her mind turned towards the very dream that woke her this morning. She shivered slightly as she felt herself instantly become wet. Silently she cursed herself realizing that she was in for a very long evening.

Narcissa sensed that something was up, so she placed a soft hand on Hermione's arm, causing her to jump slightly and blush. "What research projects are you working on?" Hermione quickly asked in an attempt to distract herself from her own thoughts.

Narcissa was making her own plate as she replied, "It has been some time since I have truly worked in the field. One thing Severus and I were previously working on was a potion that would help witches in same sex relationships have children. From my understanding, the transfiguration is not only extremely difficult to accomplish successfully, but fails the majority of the time. I believe your own work has already touched on that. There is one other potion I wish to work on, the Animagi Potion that is supposed to aide with the initial transformation. I was planning on seeing if you would care to help me with that project. I'm sure between the two of us, we can get some sound evidence. Possible even change the way we do many things in the wizarding world."

And so the two continued their conversation through supper and most of the way through dessert, only to have it cut short as Minerva stood to wish everyone a good evening. As Narcissa went to stand, she turned to Hermione and asked, "Would you care to join me for a drink?"

"That sounds wonderful," replied Hermione, "But I have a meeting with the Headmistress and my security team."

"Would you like for me to come as well?"

"I wouldn't want to bore you. We should only be discussing my morning circuit. I think the two Aurors would have some difficulty keeping up with me." Hermione replied as she pushed her chair back.

Seeing Hermione's shoulders tense as she prepared herself for what was to come, Narcissa gingerly laid her hand on the tense witch's arm and said, "I'm just down the hall from you if you change your mind."

This small action made Hermione smile and her heart skip a beat. She placed her hand on Narcissa's and gave it a little squeeze as she said, "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." She then squared her shoulders and walked over to Harry, Fleur, Minerva and the two Aurors were standing, ready to do battle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you, J. K. Rowling, for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: Thanks for all the love people! You are all amazing. We find out a little of Narcissa's history, and the reason Ron isn't locked away. This is the last chapter I have typed up, so it may be a while before I post Chapter 8- which will be a little steamy, but heavy hearted.**

 **Don't forget to review! They always make my day and are like my favorite candy that I can't eat. If anyone is interested in being my Beta for this story, shot me a message.**

 **Chapter 7**

Hermione followed Minerva in complete silence. Harry attempted to talk to her, but she just remained quiet, her face appearing as if it was made of stone. Harry pulled Fleur close and softly said, "I think we should have had Narcissa join us." Fleur tilted her head to the side in order to look at him out of the corner of her eye before sending a Patronus message to Narcissa.

Seeing Harry's reaction she said, "I think you are right chéri. This is not going to end well."

Harry grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze, but didn't let go. "Keep your wand in your hand, a shield on your tongue and whatever you do… stay out of her line of sight." Harry tugged on her arm to stop her from walking any further and turned her so that she was facing him. "I'm deadly serious Fleur. I don't want anything to happen to you. You've never really experienced an angry Hermione and hoped you never would. Promise me that you'll listen if I tell you to go."

Fleur couldn't believe her eyes or ears. "I won't leave you and you can't ask that of me." At some point they started walking towards the Headmistress' office.

As they reached the Gargoyle, Narcissa came running up behind them, but before she could ask any questions, the sound of a large explosion reverberated down the stair well and was so powerful, it shook the walls of the castle. Narcissa took off at a run, follow closely by Harry and then Fleur. Sprinting up the stairs, Narcissa went to push open the door and rush in, only to be stopped by Harry who put a hand on her arm and said, "Don't. If that explosion was caused by Mione, you don't want to rush in. Let me go first, and keep your wand at the ready. Be prepared to either shield or stun and whatever you do, Do. Not. Hesitate."

"Your forgetting something," Narcissa replied, "I am a Black. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you. You may be a Black, but you don't know Hermione. If she is having a flash back, stay out of her line of sight." He didn't wait for a reply, and turned to slowly push the door open. Very cautiously he tried to peek his head around the door and found one Auror down and the other was holding her hands out in front of her. Minerva was standing beside a body, and Hermione had her back to the door and was holding two other wands beside her own. Seeing Narcissa contemplating pushing past him out of the corner of his eye, he put his arm up to block her.

"Are you planning on standing behind the door the entire time Harry? If you're really that worried, then it would be for the better if Narcissa and Fleur stayed down stairs." Hermione sneered. Narcissa was shocked at the sudden change and made no attempt to hide it. She wanted to ask how she knew she was there, but saw that Harry pushed the door open. "If you wish to keep your wands, I suggest you holster them."

Harry motioned for the two witches to stay behind him. As he slowly crept closer to her, he noticed that the body Minerva was standing near was none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt, current Minister of Magic. When he was a few feet away from her he said, "Did you really have to stun the Minister of Magic? What the hell happened Mione?"

He saw Auror Scott attempt to take a step towards her, but stopped when Hermione said in a cold voice, "Take one more step forward and you'll end up like your partner and the Minister. The only reason you are still standing is because you seem to be the one who will listen to what I have to say. Those two needed to be reminded of who they were attempting to push around."

Harry tried to take a step towards her and froze as Hermione's frosty gaze fell upon him. "Let's talk about this Mione. We can wake those two and have you put down your wand. Weren't you the one who thought we could speak about everything and I was always the one who just wanted to act? I'm sure we can come to some type of compromise, but you need to put down your wand."

Hermione didn't move her arm, but slowly positioned herself so that she could keep an eye on everyone in the room. Harry knew that this wasn't going to end well when she did this. Right now her drive to protect herself was too great, and that by her feeling threatened, meant that her anxiety had firmly taken hold. "If you want to wake the others than fine, but that its. My wand stays where it is, and if Auror Scott cannot control her partner, then I suggest she stays as is." Hermione paused briefly to survey her surroundings. "As for what happened, the powers to be decided to release Ronald Weasly back to his Pure Blood family instead of putting him in Azkaban where he belongs. The Minister was attempting to tell me that those same people have decided to allow him to attend a meeting with yours truly so that he could attempt to apologize and make amends. I am assuming that they was a publicity stunt to show that the Golden Trio is whole once more. We wouldn't want the Saviors of Wizarding Britain to be attempting to kill one another, no can we. We want to show the bloody world that we are united as we attempt to heal."

Narcissa saw that Hermione was just getting started and decided to jump in sooner rather than later. She took a step towards Hermione who continued to survey her surroundings. "Perhaps we can all sit down and iron this all out like civilized people. I'm sure we can work towards a reasonable agreement." Hermione gave Narcissa a stony glare. Knowing exactly what Hermione was thinking, Narcissa face hardened slightly as the Ice Queen's mask slipped back into place as she said, "Not all of us Black's are as insane as the sister who hurt you the most. If you wish to continue thinking that, then I will take my leave and you will not have to worry about my attempts to interfere. If you, the brightest witch of her age haven't already deduced that fact, they you aren't nearly as intelligent as I thought and clearly you don't deserve such a title." She took a few more steps forward and was now standing directly in front of Hermione. "If you want me to stay, just tell me." It was as if the air stood still, and Narcissa dropped her mask so that Hermione could see the real her. Since Hermione made no move and said nothing, she threw the mask back on and said, "I see where I stand. Thank you Miss Granger for making that abundantly clear. Good Evening."

Fleur followed Narcissa out of the office. "Narcissa, wait!"

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Narcissa whirled around and said, "Why? So that I can listen to a woman basically call me insane? That I am simply a death eaters wife who comes from an unstable family and clearly must be exactly like all of them. No, I don't think so. I have finally be able to rid myself of a monster who use to beat me mentally and physically just because he could. The very monster who would offer certain… rewards to those who would say that money wasn't enough of a bribe."

"Hermione is not in her right mind at the moment She would never be like that." Fleur quickly pleaded.

Narcissa cut her off and replied, "I will not trade one monster or my freedom for another."

"Do you really think that I am such a person?" A voice said from behind them.

"How much of that did you hear?" Narcissa quietly asked.

Hermione stepped out of the shadows looking sorrowful. "All of it. I was running after you once I realized what happened. All I can say is that I'm sorry, but that doesn't seem as if it is enough. I was going to ask if you would come back up with me, but I wouldn't want you to have to suffer being in the presence of such a monster… Excuse me."

It was Narcissa's turn to be stunned for a moment. She went to run after her while she called, "Hermione!" When she blinked, Hermione was gone, and when she went to go after her, Fleur stepped in front of her.

"I wouldn't. There is something you need to know about Hermione's past. Let me run up and tell Harry that I am walking you back to your quarters." Fleur said before disappearing up the stairs. After waiting for a few minutes, Narcissa went to climb the stairs, but as soon as her foot hit the first step, Fleur was there to stop her. "Since the students are back, we can talk in your quarters over drinks. This may not be easy for you to hear, and certainly won't be easy for me to tell."

 **Meanwhile~**

While Fleur was walking back to Narcissa's quarters, Harry had managed to get Hermione to calm down enough and wake the fallen Auror and Minister. He squeezed an oath out the Minister that he would not be pressing any charges and when he turned, he saw that Hermione was finally sitting, even though her body was coiled to strike. Once Harry took his own seat he said, "What exactly happened? We all know that Hermione wouldn't have acted like this unless something big set her off."

Auror Bailey looked like she had a few choice words but kept her mouth shut except the small grunt she made from her partner's swift and mighty elbow connected with her side. Kingsley cleared his throat and said, "I may have surprised Miss Granger with my sudden appearance. It doesn't help my case when all that said was true. Certain Cabinet members released Mr. Weasley, and demanded to arrange a meeting between him and Miss Granger. He claims he was attempting to apologize, which he would be able to do at that time, and that they could attempt to hash out their problems. As far as I know, that is the reason why they have looked past the clear violation of his parole."

Harry could feel the anger coming off Hermione and put a hand on her arm in an attempt to settle her. "Hash things out?" He said in a low tone. Anyone who truly knew Harry, recognized that tone. He only used it when he was extremely angry and pissed off. Even Minerva seemed to be bracing herself for the storm that was to come. "You want to put that bastard in the same room with the very person he nearly beat to death in a drunken rage? I have a question for you Shack. Are you fucking bloody insane? How could you even think that this is a fucking good idea? What the blood hell is wrong with you? What was it you said in The Three Brooksticks? You remember what she was like after the attack, because you, like myself, never left her side. Now you tell me where the bloody sane part of this shite of a plan you have."

This proved to be too much for Auror Bailey who shot to her feet and said, "Listen kid, just because you are the Chosen One does not give you the right to speak to the Minister of Magic that way. You should be showing the man the respect he deserves. What gives you the right to speak to him that way? Someone should teach you to respect…" She never saw that Hermione had raised her wand and silence her. She looked at the two teens with her mouth hanging open and gripping her throat.

Harry smirked at her and patted Hermione's arm and said, "I believe you were right Mione, it would be better if she was silent. Really Shack, whatever happened to Constant Vigilance! Mad Eye would be ashamed at what has become of the Auror Corp." Harry turned his gaze on the silent Auror and said, "I am the reason we are all sitting here to begin with you twit. The relationship we have with the Minister was forged by fighting side by side. Kingsley knows that he has my respect and vice versus, which is the reason we speak so freely with each other." He let his tone become harsh and menacing as he continued, "If Lord Voldemort couldn't teach me… what did you say? Ah, respect… If the worse Dark Lord is Wizarding Britain's history couldn't do that, what makes you think you even stand a chance? I should warn you, I have had a few teachers, but none have pushed me as hard as the witch sitting beside me." He leaned over to whisper something into Hermione's ear that earned him a bone chilling laugh. Looking up he saw that the young Auror was almost grey from worry and fear. "I'll tell you what, if you can keep up with Hermione's full work out, then I will allow you the opportunity to duel me."

Seeing that Auror Scott appeared to be worried about facing the same fate as her idiotic partner. Miss Grangers morning routine was legendary in the DMLE and put most of the training they went through as trainees to shame. Seeing this, Hermione smiled and said, "Don't worry Scottie, you can follow on a broom. You seem to be able to hold your tongue. I wouldn't want you to suffer the same fate as your partner. You'll need to be at your peak tomorrow since you will be on your own by the time we are through with your partner."

Kingsley cleared his throat in an attempt to draw everyone back on topic. "Mr. Potter is right, and I hope he can continue to be honest with me when so many others just sugar coat it and only tell me what they think I want to hear. As for the situation with Mr. Weasley, I will be sitting in on the conversation as well as everyone in this room. Don't worry Harry, Fleur is included in that as well." He turned his attention to Hermione and said, "I'm sorry for surprising you and should have known better that to tell you what you would be doing. This isn't the first time I have seen your temper in action, I think it was back during your Fifth Year when you somehow managed to curse that Edgecomb girl. I'm sorry you have to go through all of this. I would stop it if I could, and you know that."

Hermione finally slumped back in her chair as Shack's words sunk in. With a heavy sigh she replied, "I know, and I feel terrible for how I acted towards you. I let my anxiety and anger take hold, allowing to feel myself being backed into a corner and seemed to have caused more problems and feel utterly ashamed for most of my actions. You would think I was Harry with the way I acted."

Harry attempted to be hurt by Hermione's words, but couldn't keep the chuckle at bay. Hermione elbowed him as she said, "About that guard, I'm sure they have better things to do than guard a decorated war hero who was instrumental in bringing down Voldemort."

Minerva's lips tightened into a thin line as she said, "I know what you are trying to do Miss Granger, and it won't work. This situation has the potential to affect the safety of the entire student population… especially since Mr. Potter has decided to grace this hallowed halls again. You two couldn't even sit at the head table for one meal without causing any trouble."

"But…" Hermione tried to say only to be interrupted by Minerva.

"This is not open for discussion. They stay. We can't have another incident like earlier today." The Headmistress stood from behind the desk and made her way over to her Transfiguration Professor. Putting a hand on her shoulders she said, "Everyone in this room knows you are more than capable of protecting yourself Hermione. But this no longer affects just you. I must do what is best for everyone's safety, and that includes your own." Minerva gave Hermione's shoulder a pat before making her way over to the side table to pour herself a rather large dram. Harry helped Hermione out of her chair. Seeing that the Aurors wanted to follow, Minerva said, "You two stay. I have a few things to discuss with you. Your charge will be fine for the rest of the evening. I know she won't be alone, so you have nothing to fear. It's the rest of the world that needs to watch out since these two have rejoined forces."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you, J. K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.1**

 **a/n: Hello all you beautiful people! I hope you all enjoy this next installment. We learn more details about what really happened to Hermione. There will be mention of rape, as well as some other matters some may feel strongly about. There is also a little fluff mixed in there. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Please don't forget to review!**

 **Chapter 8**

Fleur and Narcissa walked through the empty halls in silence. While Fleur was trying to ready herself for what she was about to discuss, Narcissa was trying to figure out why it felt as if someone was trying to rip her heart in two. Once they were inside, Fleur saw Narcissa was struggling with something internally, so she helped her onto the sofa before going to pour them a drink. Seeing the fairly expensive bottles of wine, Fleur instantly lit up like a Christmas tree since it had been a very long time since she had something so exquisite. She grabbed two glasses and both the bottles before making her way over to the Potion Mistress.

Pouring two glasses, she handed one to Narcissa who absentmindedly took it with care. Fleur waited for her to be settled and watched as she sipped from her glass. Sensing that the witch sitting next to her was finally coming back to this world she said, "You know what happened with Ronald, but being beaten within an inch of her life was only part of it. Something else happened that night and Hermione refuses to talk about it. For part of that event, the second witch was unconscious, and didn't know all of what he did. In the middle of the beating her, he became painfully aroused at dominating her and raped her. The second witch only woke when he had her on her stomach and was slamming her face into the floor. He flipped her around, and Hermione used what little strength she had left to spit in his face. Ronald lost it then and pinned her arms above her head. There is another brief moment of mystery that only Hermione has the answer for. From what the other witch has told us, he hit her more times than she could count, you couldn't even recognize her face at that point, and then started to choke her. That is when the second witch banished him across the room before stunning him and putting him into a full body bind. She called for the Aurors and tried with all she had to wake Hermione without moving her too much."

Fleur paused to take a deep breath and a large sip from her own glass before continuing, "During Hermione's extended stay, the very witch who saved her life never left her side. It tugged at your heart really."

"What else happened?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, once Hermione was well enough to be discharged, we had her move in with us. We know that it really hurt her to let her apartment go, but she was too afraid to live on her own. Do you know that the very woman who never Hermione's side when she was at St. Mungo's, never left her? She would become a rock for Hermione, that is… until after the trial."

"Who was the woman in question? What happened to her?" Narcissa asked while silently wondering why she was suddenly very jealous.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." Fleur replied slightly amused. Narcissa tilted her head to the side for a second before gasping. Fleur gave her a gentle smile and said, "Oui, it was Alexis or Lex for short."

"What happened? If Alexis was by Hermione's side for all of that, why did she leave?" Narcissa asked as she drank deeply from her glass.

Fleur's face fell as she said, "I'm sure you remember the trial. It put a lot of stress on their relationship, especially since the fact of their relationship was now out in the open. It proved to be too much for her and she left, utterly destroying Hermione. She brought home a few women after a time, but never someone serious. She never allowed herself to let anyone else in after that. That is, until you came along."

"But we have only been acquainted for the day." Narcissa said, slightly in shock.

Fleur patted her hand and replied, "Doesn't matter, well it didn't. I'm not sure what will happen now. Hermione use to wear her heart on her sleeve, but ever since Lex, well, she keeps everything close to her chest. Not even Harry knows everything. Do you want to explain to me what happened in front of the Gargoyle?"

Narcissa was saved, or so she thought, by a knock at the door. She went to get up to answer it, but Fleur motioned for her to stay where she was as she said, "That will be Harry, I'll get it." Fleur quickly disappeared and Narcissa heard, "How did everything go Cheri?" Did Hermione hex anyone after we left?"

Harry softly murmured a reply, Narcissa was unable to hear it. Hearing the footsteps coming closer, Narcissa settled backed into the sofa with her refilled glass of wine and her thoughts. "Good evening Narcissa, I hope you don't' mind me stealing my beautiful girlfriend. It is rather late and I have a few things I need to discuss with her." Narcissa looked up and froze. The very woman they were just talking about was staring down at the floor with her arms behind her back. Narcissa was brought back when she Harry called, "Narcissa?"

Narcissa slowly put her glass down and as she got up she said, "I'll walk you out." She would use the precious few seconds to figure out if she should ask Hermione to stay. Reaching the door, she bid everyone good evening and saw Hermione struggling with her own thoughts.

She laid a soft hand on Hermione's arm and Harry asked, "Are you coming Hermione? I thought you would use our guest room tonight."

Narcissa chose this moment to speak up and said, "I was wondering if Miss Granger wouldn't mind staying for a bit."

"I wouldn't want to impose…" Hermione said in all most a whisper.

"You wouldn't be. Please stay Hermione. We have a few things that we need to clear up. That is, if you don't mind. I don't want to force you into anything."

Hermione gave her a small nod before turning to Harry to get a bear hug as he said, "When you're finished, you know where we are. I don't want you to stay on your own tonight." Seeing the hesitant look he added, "It's either that or I send for your guards." Hermione huffed as she let her shoulders drop and nodded.

The two witches silently watched the couple walk down the hall. Narcissa gentle tugged on Hermione's arm to pull her back in. Deep down, she worried about what she was going to say to the brilliant witch that was next to her. She led Hermione slowly towards the living room and asked, "Would you care for a glass of wine? I do have something stronger if need be."

"That depends… What did Fleur tell you?" Hermione asked when she stopped by the end of the sofa. Seeing the reserved expression on Narcissa's face, she said, "Strong it is." Hermione made her way over to the cabinet and began moving around the bottles. "Scotch, vodka, Fire whisky, Brandy… ah, here we go. Bourbon." Instead of pouring herself a drink, she grabbed a glass along with the bottle before making her way back over to Narcissa.

Narcissa watched as Hermione methodically poured herself a small glass and quickly downed it. She waited for Hermione finish this small ritual two more times before she said, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't know…"

"Did Fleur tell you I was pregnant?" Hermione interrupted. Narcissa shook her head, not want to speak in the hopes that she would keep going. "I found out in the middle of the trial, but waited for everything to be finished before telling Lex. We had a huge fight about it all. She was upset at the fact I kept it from her. If that wasn't enough, she was having some difficulties with the press and the public since all of Britain now knew that she was doing the Golden Girl." Hermione paused for a moment to gulp the rest of her bourbon. Pouring herself a full glass this time she continued, "The night before she left, we made passionate love. As we were lying in bed, I had her wrapped in my arms and held her close. She… She said…" Hermione had to pause as she felt her throat close from the words getting stuck, and a lone tear managed to escape. Narcissa scooted closer and wiped the lone tear away with her thumb, gentle cupping the side of her face in the process. After Hermione chugged half the glass, she managed to say, "She wanted us to run, to just disappear and raise the baby in the county- away from the public's prying eyes. I told her that I couldn't leave, that there was too much to do. Yes, she was slightly upset about it, but she knew me well enough not to try and change my mind on the subject. I was so determined to help rebuild. What finished it off though was when I told her that I was thinking of having the pregnancy terminated. I tried to get her to listen to reason, but she was having none of it. She just couldn't understand why, but then again, she wasn't the one who was raped. Before I knew what was happening, she was at the front door with all her things. I barely had enough time to put on my dressing gown." Tears freely fell by this point as she recalled that horrible night.

Hermione's voice softened as she felt her heart breaking all over again. "The argument was so loud, it woke Harry and Fleur despite the charms he has in place around his rooms. As she was leaving she told me that she didn't even recognize me any longer, that I wasn't the same person she cared so deeply for. Just before she walked out the door and my life she called me a monster, for only a monster could do that to an innocent unborn child. Mere moments after she left I had terrible cramps. When I looked down… Merlin there was so much blood."

Hermione was sobbing as she brought herself back to that fateful night. Narcissa's heart was breaking for the young witch who just bared her soul to her. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she pulled Hermione into her arms to hold her close. It took quite a while for Hermione's sobs to lessen, all the while Narcissa kissed the top of her head in between whispering soothing words in an attempt to calm her.

"How can you stand to be so close to a monster?" Hermione asked in almost a whisper in between sniffles.

Narcissa pulled away and cupped both sides of Hermione's face so that they could look directly into each other's eyes. "You are not a monster. In fact, far from it. I feel terrible for what I said to you, and for that I am truly sorry." Both stared deeply into the other's eyes. Neither one knew who initiated it, but both slowly leaned towards each other, deliberately giving the other time to pull away. When their lips touched, it was as if a bolt of lightning struck and ran right through them. It started slow and sweet, as if they were lost lovers who recently found each other after thirty years. The kiss began to deepen as Narcissa's hands began to wander and pulled Hermione close. At some point Hermione's tongue teased Narcissa's lips begging entrance. The two fought for dominance, but in the end Hermione won and ended up straddling Narcissa.

Without breaking their kiss, Hermione managed to get Narcissa on her back, and both slowly started to undress the other. Eventually needing air, Hermione pulled away panting heavily. Resting her forehead on Narcissa's head she said, "We should stop." Seeing the disappointment in Narcissa's eyes she added, "I wish we didn't have too, but both of us are incredibly emotional at the moment, and I wouldn't want you to regret any of this."

Hermione tried to get up, but suddenly found herself on her back with her arms pinned above her head and Narcissa was between her legs. She was almost positive Narcissa felt how aroused she was. Narcissa passionately slammed her lips onto Hermione's. "Tell me, do I regret this? Any of it?" Narcissa panted. She leaned in to prevent Hermione from saying anything. This time the kiss was slow and deliberate, toe curling really. She slowly pulled away, so as to draw out the sensation.

Hermione kept her eyes close as Narcissa pulled away and she felt a lone tear run down her check. Narcissa wiped it away with her thumb and filled her voice with concern and compassion as she softly asked, "What is it darling?"

"I have dreamed of this very moment, and am worried that if I open my eyes that this will all have been a dream. I will wake to find myself alone and still broken." Hermione replied.

"Open your eyes my darling." Narcissa urged. "What else are you worried about? I can see that your mind is in overdrive. You need to stop overthinking everything. Tell me, what are you worried about? What are you afraid of?"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes as Narcissa's thumbs caressed her cheek. She leaned her head into Narcissa's touch and said, "Honestly? I'm afraid… No, I'm terrified." She paused to take a deep breath, attempting to draw on her Gryffindor courage. "I'm terrified to let anyone in. Between one thing and another, I can't go through that pain again. I've been able to hid behind these walls I've built, not even Harry has been able to get past them."

Narcissa helped her sit up, and while staying between Hermione's legs, handed her another glass of the bourbon she was so fond of. She waited for Hermione to drink deeply before she asked, "What's changed?"

Hermione finished her drink and put the glass down before she turned and took Narcissa's hands in her own. "You've changed that. Ever since this morning, the walls have slowly began to fall, piece by piece. That's all because of you. It terrifies me… to open myself up again. All I keep asking myself is, can I trust you? Which really is, can I trust myself? Can I forgive you for what happened? But most importantly, can I forgive myself for trying to hide who I really am."

Narcissa saw that the more Hermione spoke, the more she drank. The more she drank, the more she opened up. Narcissa smiled and quickly pulled her in for another kiss. "Your rambling darling." She said as she pulled away. Just as she was about to turn away, Narcissa asked, "Are you willing to take that chance with me? I have my own baggage. I would understand if you said no. But please stop overthinking everything. Are you willing to trust me? Are you willing to let me in?"

Hermione's mind may have been swimming with random thoughts and from the bourbon, but one was abundantly clear to her… The fates put Narcissa in her life for a reason at this particular time and wasn't about to let her go now. Pulling Narcissa close while wrapping her legs tightly around her waist, she didn't give her a chance to question any of it and passionately kissed her, allowing her lust for the woman to shine through like a beacon from a light house. Not giving her a chance to pull away, Hermione's hands began to wander as her lips started to travel first to Narcissa's ear for a light nibble, making her softly moan and then trailing kisses down towards her neck, causing Narcissa to shiver. Once she reached her destination, she nipped at Narcissa's neck before gently swirling her tongue over the spot and sucking, making Narcissa shift slightly in her seat and let out a deep throaty moan due to the sheer amount of pleasure and anticipation coursing through her body. Hermione pulled back for only a second before slamming her lips onto Narcissa's, using her tongue to force Narcissa's mouth open. At this point, Hermione was past asking permission and that delicate dance that happens the first time two people come together.

Narcissa tried to pull away slightly and shift her body, but was quickly stopped when Hermione nipped her bottom lip and gave a soft growl. Instantly Narcissa obeyed the unspoken command and melted into the sofa as she felt another bolt of anticipation shoot right through her, making her arousal almost unbearable. Deciding to take this further, Narcissa wrapped her arms tightly around Hermione's waist and stood. Narcissa carried her to the bedroom, all the while never breaking their kiss. Narcissa and Hermione fell onto the bed in a giant heap of tangled limbs and what little clothing they had left. They rolled around briefly before Narcissa managed to stay on top of Hermione by pinning her arms above her head. Pulling away, both witches panted heavily as they gazed hungrily into each other's eyes, searching their very souls. "What do you see?" Hermione asked in a sultry tone.

Narcissa licked her lips and bent forward until she was next to Hermione's ear. In a husky voice she said, "I see a beautiful woman who has the soul to match." She nibbled on Hermione's ear, making her softly moan. Narcissa slowly made her way over to the other, placing feather light kisses as she went, making Hermione squirm with each touch. "Who also happens to be brilliant, intriguing, simply amazing, strong and kind with a heart to match." Narcissa arched her back and shifted her weight to her arms so she could hover above Hermione's face and saw tears forming in her eyes and threatening to spill over at Narcissa's kind and thoughtful words. She was interrupted by a knock on the door as she was asking, "Have I said something wrong?" she glanced over her shoulder for a second before turning back and saying, "I'll be right back darling. I'll bring the bourbon in for you." She leaned in and kissed Hermione quickly before getting up to murder whoever was at the door.

Narcissa rushed to the door as the knocking almost became insistent. Making sure she was properly covered, she opened the door to see an annoyed Veela and a wizard attempting to appear innocent. Fleur cleared her throat and slapped the back of Harry's head. He tried to glare at Fleur as he said, "We…" Fleur hit him again and he went on to say, "I just wanted to see if Hermione was alright. She was supposed to be staying in our guest room for the evening. Will she be coming back to our rooms?"

"I'm fine Harry. Narcissa and I have been talking. Since it's so late, she offered for me to stay in her spare room." Hermione said as she walked into the room with another drink in her hand. Seeing the expression on Fleur's face she added, "But someone already told you that. Look Harry, you said you didn't want me to be alone tonight and I'm not. Now, why don't you head back to your quarters before Fleur gets more pissed off."

Harry was a little startled by Hermione's bluntness and said, "I'm just worried about you Mione." He looked her over with narrow eyes and asked, "How much have you had to drink? And before you get all defensive with me Hermione, as someone you call brother, I have a right to ask."

Hermione stood still just staring at him briefly before putting her glass down and going to stand beside Narcissa. "I know you care Harry, but the things we spoke about this evening requires me to drink and you know that. Is it healthy for me to drink this much? We all know the answer to that. None of this is easy for me Harry." Seeing that he knew exactly what she meant she added, "You can't fix this. You can't fix me… only I can do that." Hermione looked Narcissa directly in the eye and added, "And I'm working on it."

Harry saw the silent exchange between the two witches and said, "You know me too well Mione. I'm here if you need me," as he brought her in for a hug. Before she could pull away he whispered, "Try to get some sleep Mione." Hermione playfully smacked his arm as he went to step away. Harry gave her a knowing smirk and said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Hermione snorted in reply, and playfully shoved him out of the doorway as she said, "Judging from the look Fleur is giving you, this is where you say good night and take her back to your quarters before she hexes you." She smirked as Harry looked over his should and grimaced before he quickly said good night. Hermione and Narcissa watched as Fleur waited to be half way down the hall before she smacked the back of his head so hard it made him stumble as his whole body pitched forward.

Hermione chuckled as she walked back towards the sofa, followed closely by Narcissa. As Hermione went to pick up her glass, Narcissa put a soft hand on her arm to stop her and said, "No more. Come, we should try to get some sleep."

Narcissa was beginning to pull her towards her bedroom when Hermione said, "The guest room is fine for me. I wouldn't want to wake you if I have a nightmare." There was no if, Hermione knew she wouldn't be sleeping very well, and didn't want Narcissa to suffer the same fate.

Narcissa stopped in front of her bed chambers and put her arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her close. She looked deeply into those chocolate eyes and said, "When you do wake, I will be there to help pull you back, to help you realize that you are safe."

Hermione tried to look down, but Narcissa put a hand under her chin to keep her from looking away. "Why are you so willing to help me?" Narcissa moved her hand to cradle the side of her face and wiped away the tear that was beginning to travel down her cheek. "It has been a very long time since someone has showed me the kindness you have. Well, it has been a long time since I let someone get this close."

Narcissa gave her a sweet kiss before pulling Hermione into her room. Narcissa waited for both of them to be in bed before she pulled Hermione into her arms. While holding her Narcissa said, "You've heard a little of what happened to me earlier." Feeling Hermione struggling to stay awake, Narcissa tightened her hold on her and kissed the top of her head. "We can talk about that another time. Rest now darling." Hermione tried to mumble something, but it was lost, and Narcissa added, "Rest… I'll protect you now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you, J. K. Rowling for creating this wonderful world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: Hello all you beautiful people! I hope you all enjoy this next installment. I don't have any other chapters typed up at the moment, so there most likely will be a bit of a wait for the next one. I will also be traveling over the weekend and most likely won't be able to write much.  
I just wanted to warn all of you that there is mention of rape with a description of it. It is only in Hermione's nightmare. Also, there is mention of a miscarriage and abortions. Just wanted to give you all warning.**

 **Forgive me for any mistakes! I have no Beta for this story and I am posting from my iPad while waiting for my flight, which is delayed**

 **Please remember to review!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Hermione's nightmare-**

Hermione screamed as Bellatrix straddled her and carved the one word she heard over and over again ever since coming into the wizarding world… Mudblood. Suddenly Bellatrix's face began to morph as she cackled, her surroundings began shifting with her. As everything became clear, Hermione was back in her apartment, still pinned to the floor. She was on her stomach this time as Ronald Weasley just finished raping her, and began to slam her face into the floor while saying, "You stupid fucking dyke! I'll show you what it's like to be with a real man." Ron turned her over, and gave her several hard, vicious thrusts while pinning her arms above her head.

Once he had finally spilled his seed into her, he pulled out and fixed his pants. "See what your missing? How could you ever be with another after you have had something as amazing as me?" Hermione spit in his face with what little strength she had left. He back handed her… hard. She tried to lift her arms to protect her face, but fount they were pinned down still. Ron started to pound on her face before starting to strangle her. "You were supposed to be mine! We were supposed to be together! You fucking bitch! I'll fucking kill you before I let anyone else touch you!"

Everything began to shift once more, but before the picture could become clear she heard Narcissa's voice trying to call her back from her dreams. Hermione's mind started swimming towards consciousness. However, before she could open her eyes she heard her. Lex may not have been standing there, but her voice was as clear as day. "You are a monster Hermione Granger. Clearly you aren't the woman I fell in love with. I can't even recognize you. I don't even know who you are any more."

Hermione shot up to a sitting position, struggling to breath as anxiety and fear flooded her system. Narcissa was there instantly, attempting to calm her. It took Hermione a good ten minutes to slow her breathing down to a somewhat normal rate, while Narcissa was rubbing circles on her back. Seeing that Hermione was calming, Narcissa asked, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"What time is it?" Hermione asked in almost a rough whisper, as if she spent hours screaming at the top of her lungs.

"It's about 2:30 in the morning." Narcissa replied just as softly. She slowly pulled Hermione back so that they were against the pillows.

As Narcissa settled, Hermione curled up to her and rested her head between her shoulder and chest. Narcissa's arms instantly wrapped around the troubled witch as she waited. "It started with Bellatrix." When Hermione mentioned her sister, Narcissa did her best not to cringe or stiffen. The world was truly a safer place now that Bellatrix Lestrange was dead. "Just as she finished branding me, everything shifted to him." Hermione started to shake as she remembered that night.

Narcissa used her free hand and summoned a small vial from her dresser and tried to hand it to Hermione. "It's a mild calming draught. Please don't fight me on this. You have just had a terrible shock, and it is causing your anxiety to run rampart. I can smell the magic crackling in the air as we speak."

Hermione reluctantly took the vial and drank it. Her eye lids instantly started to become heavy and she tried to pull away but felt all the will to fight leave her body. "What did you give me?" She asked with a large slur.

Laying Hermione down with her she replied, "I'm sorry darling. That was laced with a mild sedative. You need to rest and I knew that wouldn't happen. I hope you can forgive me in the morning." Hermione wanted to reply, to fight, but the darkness was swift in claiming her. The potion worked within seconds of ingestion, Narcissa designed it that way. If Hermione ever spoke to her again, she would find out why Narcissa always kept a few doses around.

 **~Page Break~**

Despite the potion Narcissa slipped her, Hermione was up at her normal time. At five in the morning, she rolled over and sat up very slowly while holding her head, unsure if it was from the drinking or the potion… or both. She quietly gathered her things and went to leave. Seeing the small writing desk, she quickly went over and left a note for the sleeping witch in the other room. Hermione managed to slip out of Narcissa's rooms quickly and silently. Tip toeing back to her quarters, Hermione brush her teeth and changed into some very comfortable clothing for her work out.

Standing in front of her door, she adjusted her yoga pants and Oxford hoodie before doing a few stretches to loosen up. She swiftly made her way through long forgotten halls. Once she was out of the castle, she paused to look up and close her eyes as she took a deep breath and held it for a moment. She slowly opened all of her senses, feeling the calm of her surroundings. Taking another deep breath, she decided to change up her morning routine and jogged towards the front gates. Right before she truly committed to her jog, she asked the castle to make sure her row boat was waiting for her at the docks in Hogsmeade. Hermione took a few more minutes to stretch and take a few more deep breaths before setting off, hoping that the fuzzy sensation that was tickling her brain would soon fade as her body forcefully expel all the toxins it was currently harboring.

As her mind was beginning to wander, Hermione focused on what she was feeling as she jogged towards the village. How it felt with the wind passing by her, the cool air on her skin, the sound of her feeing hitting the dirt path, the way the contact reverberated through her body with each step, the way she was breathing. Soon enough her mind was empty and she was one with herself and her surroundings.

Before she knew it, she was standing at the docks in Hogsmeade, sending up a silent prayer of thanks for her boat being there. Hermione carefully situated herself before picking up the ore's. Slowly she felt her thoughts begin to wander as she started to question recent events. She had so many questions and conflicting feelings. It felt as if Narcissa stabbed her in the back. How could she trust her after what she did? She said she would protect her now, and for once she opened herself up, opened her heart. Look where that led her. As the hurt began to take over, Hermione increased her speed, focused on her breathing, and on the way the ores cut through the water.

Hermione steadily increased the pace until she physically couldn't lift her arms. Slowly she tilted the ores into the small boat and glided across the water. The boat continued to move as Hermione's emotions and fears finally sunk it's claws into her heart, into her very soul. Dropping her head, she let out a scream as her tears spilled over. "Is this what I get for taking a chance?" she said aloud in between sobs. When the sobbing finally lessened to sniffles, Hermione started to row again, but this time with less enthusaiasum. She tried to focus on the rest of her row, but was unable to get back into a proper rhythm. She decided to give up just as the boat was making its way into the boat house.

Jumping out as soon as the boat came to a stop, she made her way to the edge of the dock just as the sun was beginning to rise. Instead of going through her normal yoga routine, she decided to switch it up with Tai Chi. Perhaps the fluidity would help focus her. During the next hour, Hermione became one with her environment, completely focused while flowing from one pose to the other, and never noticing that Harry was watching her for the last half hour with his Firebolt leaning up against him.

"When did you pick up Tai Chi?" asked Harry as he moved his broom from one shoulder to the other.

Hermione turned and shrugged as she replied, "I had some free time on my hands and wanted to master something new. What are you doing up so early? I would have thought you would have been exhausted after Fleur's punishments." Hermione had a twinkle in her eyes as she wagged her brows at him.

Harry blushed at the suggestion and was unable to speak for a moment as he remember all the tiny details from their romp last night. He cleared his throat and said, "How bad were the nightmares?" He looked her over closely and carefully. Seeing her red, puffy eyes he became serious and asked, "What happened?"

Hermione shook her head, not wanting to talk about it just yet. "Look, I'm going to do some more running. I know that's why you brought your broom." She frowned as Harry stepped in front of her. "I just want to finish my workout Harry."

She tried once more to step around Harry only to be stopped once more. Harry's expression may have meant business, but his tone was warm, gentle and comforting. "Talk to me Mione. What happened last night? I'm your brother and will always be here for you." He took a step forward and put his hands on her shoulders as he said, "Stop locking me out. That is supposed to be my job, you're supposed to be the one who talks sense. Any other time I would have let you be, but I will tell you right now Hermione Jean… I won't let you… Not this time."

Harry felt Hermione's legs begin to give way, and thanks to his amazing reflexes he was able to easily catch her. He could see the anxiety climbing in her eyes. That wasn't what shocked him though. It was the hurt and betrayal that was hiding behind it. "Where to start?" Hermione muttered while trying to stop her body from shaking. "Once you and Fleur left that final time, Narcissa and I went to bed. I tried to head to the guest room, but she wouldn't hear of it. I'm not sure how long I actually slept for. It started with Bellatrix, and then went to Ron. As Narcissa was trying to wake me, I heard her." Harry tightened his hold around her to show his silent support as he tried to comfort her. There was more to say, and he knew that. But he wasn't about to push her. She would tell him when she was ready. "Narcissa woke me and tried to comfort me. She begged me to take a vial she floated over, telling me that it would calm me. Apparently, there was something else in it. She mentioned something about a sedative. Instantly, my eyes became heavy." Hermione jumped to her feet as anger and rage began to pump through her veins. "I told her I didn't like taking potions. I was locked in my dreams Harry. I was stuck reliving the most traumatic time in my life dammit!"

Harry felt a warm breeze begin to pick up and realized he was in knee deep. He wrapped his arms around her and she tried wiggle free and fight him. Tightening his hold, he said, "The only way to find out why is to speak to her. But in order to do that, you need to calm down."

"Let me go Harry!" Hermione screamed.

"Not until you calm down. For all I know, you could make the bloody school explode." Harry replied. "Once you do calm down enough, we can find Narcissa and find out why. She must have had a good reason for it."

"You are all too right Harry." A warm voice said from behind them.

Hermione broke free from Harry's arms and whirled around to face Narcissa. "How could you do that to me! I was stuck in my nightmares!"

Narcissa took a few steps forward and said, "I promise you that I can explain it all if you let me. I'm sorry that you were stuck. I made a promise to protect you, and in the process of attempting too, I let you down."

Hermione's shoulders tensed as she asked, "Why?"

Harry looked a little uncomfortable and tried to move away to start heading back to the castle and to Fleur. Narcissa's eyes quickly flicked over to him as she said, "Please stay. You should here this as well and Fleur already knows part of it. Since she is standing right behind me, she can hear the rest of my tale."

Fleur blushed slightly at being caught, but said nothing as she went to stand with Harry, stopping briefly to squeeze Hermione's shoulder. "Before we get to the potion, I should tell you the reason why I created it. Everyone knows that my marriage was arranged. What you don't know is that it was supposed to be Andromeda, not me. When she left, it fell to me. I did the only thing I could, what I was conditioned for, in order to serve my family. It was expected of me to be a proper Pure Blood wife and provide an heir. Before Draco, I had two miscarriages. Each time I was… punished. After Draco, everything changed. I was punished for not dressing correctly, or attempting to be a mother to my son. During the first war, when the gold wasn't enough, he used me. If I spoke out against him, not only would he verbally attack me, it was also physical. I developed a calming draught that contained a sedative, to take on certain nights."

Narcissa went to kneel in front of a quiet Hermione who was sitting on the grass a few steps away from Harry and Fleur. "I thought it would help you like it helped me. We both know that you would never have been able to get back to sleep otherwise. Can you forgive me for trying to help?"

Hermione stared blankly passed Narcissa and at her at the same time. After a few minutes of silence, Narcissa began to worry and tried to pull away, but Hermione's hand shot out to stop her. "I can understand why you did it, and can forgive you." She saw the tension leave Narcissa's body with those three words. "But you have to let me fight my own demons. I told you that I didn't like to take Potions, and this is the reason why."

Narcissa helped Hermione stand up and while pulling her into her arms asked, "What can I do? How can I help?"

Hermione gave her a small smile and made no move to step out of Narcissa's embrace as she replied, "Stand by and support me. Everything you are already doing. Breakfast should be starting soon, let's head in. Minerva prefers us to be there for the first few mornings. Thankfully today is Sunday and classes don't start until tomorrow."

Narcissa tucked a curl behind Hermione's ear and said, "That sounds like a plan. Do you need to change before we head to the Great Hall?"

Hermione gave her a small smile as she leaned into Narcissa's touch and replied, "I'll cast a few charms and transfigure my cloths. I wouldn't want anyone to be uncomfortable with me showing this much leg."

Fleur snorted when she heard this and said, "They do realize that a Veela is a part of the staff right?" Everyone laughed and the two couples walked arm and arm towards the Great Hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: This chapter like most of the others has only been read over by myself. If anyone is interested in being my Beta for this story, shoot me a message. s**

 **Chapter 10**

The four of them casually walked towards the Great Hall, and just before they entered it, they were greeted by Auror Smith and Auror Bailey. Everyone stopped and stared at each other before Auror Smith pushed her partner forward, making her stumble for a few steps. "Professor Granger, I wish to offer my deepest apologizes for my words and actions last night.

Hermione smirked as she shook her head and said, "That was almost believable. Let me guess, the Headmistress explained some things in great detail after we left last night."

"That would be correct Professor. As a matter of fact, I told them everything." Minerva said as she walked up to the group. "Let's stop blocking the way. I want you in my office directly after breakfast." She looked directly at every else and said, "All of you." Minerva took a few steps inside before turning back and with a twitch of her lips she said, "And do try to make sure you are presentable when interacting with the students Professor Granger."

Hermione laughed as she replied, "Forgive me Professor, it won't happen again., Please don't take away house points." Harry playfully shoved her as they all had a good laugh. He then wrapped his arm around hers before the two skipped towards the head table laughing and causing a scene as if they were still students themselves. All Minerva could do was shake her head at the two's antics as the few students watched with their mouths hanging open.

Minerva followed close behind and waited for the two to be seated before stopping behind their chairs to say, "Can we have at least one meal where you two behave like adults and the professors you actually are?"

Harry and Hermione looked at her with a straight face before turning to each other. One moment completely serious, and the next they were laughing hysterically and shaking their heads. The only time they stopped was when Minerva smacked the back of both of their heads before going back to her own seat.

In the mean time, Fleur and Narcissa were standing off to the trying their hardest to keep a straight face while they watched the whole exchange. Breakfast turned into a rather entertaining affair between Harry and Hermione trading bards and hexes, and Fleur and Narcissa stealing bits of fruit from Hermione's plate while one was distracting the brilliant witch. As they were finishing up, the post finally arrived.

Three owls flew right for Hermione. She paid for the Daily Prophet first, then grabbed the two letters without even looking at the envelopes. Hermione quickly scanned the Prophet and found one particular head line that jumped out. " _ **The Golden Trio to be reunited! Story on Page 3."**_ Hermione frowned as she quickly flipped through the pages to find what she was looking for.

" _ **The Golden Trio to be reunited! By Rita Skeeter.**_

 _ **One third of the infamous trio has been released from St. Mungo's after being treated for various damages due to several Dark curses. Mr. Ronald Weasley suffered these while fighting the worse Dark Lord in Britain's history. It was due to these curses he went after the Golden Girl, who has been deemed the Brains behind the Trio, Muggleborn Hermione Granger. After speaking with several of the Healer's that helped with Mr. Weasley's treatment, they confirmed that finding the Muggleborn in bed with another witch drove those curses into over drive.**_

 _ **In an exclusive interview with Mr. Weasley, which is to be printed at a later date, he confirmed as much to me. "I stopped by Hermione's apartment unannounced and what I found truly broke my heart. I was there to confess my love to her and ask her to marry me."**_

 _ **You may recall a similar situation a few years back when Miss Granger broke Our Savior's, Harry Potter, heart for a relationship with famed Bulgarian Quidditch star Victor Krum. Thanks to an anonymous tip from a high ranking ministry official that a meeting is set for later today to bring the trio back together. I for one will keep my quill at the ready in order to inform all of you loyal readers of the joyous news as soon as I hear it. My one question is, can the Trio with stand from anymore heart break from the very witch in question?"**_

The hall was eerily silent as they all watched their professor's closely, waiting for someone to explode. By the time Hermione finished reading the article, she was shaking from all the pent-up anger. Having been on the receiving end of the witch's anger and wand just last night, her guard simply stood close behind her with their wands at the ready. Minerva stood from her chair and made her way over to the four and said, "Why don't all of you head up to my office now." Seeing Hermione's fists turning white, she looked to the others who simply nodded before gathering their own post.

Narcissa turned and said, "Why don't we go for a walk Hermione. There are students staring and it would be wise to keep whatever explosion is coming from them." She placed a soft hand on Hermione's elbow and started to carefully help her to her feet with Harry's assistance. As the three made their way towards the side door, Fleur reached down and grabbed the two forgotten letters. Taking a quick glance, one was from an unknown sender, perhaps another transfiguration master and the other was from Tomes and Scrolls, most likely informing Mione of a recent delivery. Stowing the letters in her pocket, she quickly followed behind.

The small group made its way towards Minerva's office, with Hermione's guards in tow, in utter silence. Every single one of them tried to say something to Hermione and were swiftly shut up with an icy glare. It appeared as if fire would come out of her eyes as her excess magic was crackling through her hair. Harry looked over and gave everyone a nonchalant nod to make sure they had their wands ready. With each step they took, it brought them closer to the Gargoyle, when four figures slowly came into view.

Seeing that one of them was Kingsley Shacklebolt, Narcissa and Harry kept a firm hand on each of Hermione's elbows. Kingsley took a step back seeing the expression Hermione's face and wisely motioned for his own guard to do the same, just as Minerva was comping up from behind them. Since no password was needed, the gargoyle jumped aside when Minerva got close enough and was followed closely by the Minister's group and then by Hermione and her support. Her guards were a few steps behind, not really sure what was going to happen.

They all ascended the stairs in complete silence and on edge, unsure what was about to happen. Minerva waited for everyone to be seated and upon seeing Hermione ready to strike said, "If you cannot control or calm yourself Hermione, I will not only restrain you for the duration of this meeting, but I will force a calming draught down your throat myself, Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione tried to force herself to sit back on the sofa, and felt Narcissa's arm start to wrap around her shoulders as she gave a quick nod as a reply. Feeling herself being pulled back, Hermione looked directly into Kingsley's eyes and said, "I see I was right. Tell me, have you figured out who the leak is? Personally, I would love to have the opportunity to speak with them myself."

Kingsley eyed Hermione carefully as she twirled her wand. Thankfully, Narcissa put her hand on Hermione's wrist and pushed it down as she said, "Perhaps you should let him speak before you hex him."

The Minister cleared his throat and answered, "We are still investigation where the leak came from. As for the first part, we already discussed that matter. If it were up to me, he would have been locked away for the rest of his life."

"When is the bastard coming then?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes.

The look she was giving him, made him stuttered as he replied, "Within the next few minutes." He quickly tried to disarm Hermione, but found his spell bounce of her shields.

Next thing Kingsley knew, he was facing a pair of blazing emerald eyes. "I'm sure you have a good reason for firing a spell at my sister Shack. It seems your skills have slipped drastically. Tell me, what would Mad Eye say?"

Kingsley snorted and replied, "I'm sure he would have a few choice words for me while kicking my arse from here to Hogsmead and back." He motioned for his guard to stand down. "Everyone in the room would have done the same thing I tried if they had to be the one to tell Hermione that. As for Mr. Weasley, he will be arriving within the next few minutes along with a team of Aurors and he rest of my cabinet."

The room was silent for a minute as everyone watched Hermione closely. After what she did to Bellatrix Lestrange in a duel during the Battle of Hogwarts, no one dare to cross wands with the Bright Witch. Narcissa was the first to try and break the silence and softly coughed to clear her throat before she said, "Perhaps I should leave. I don't wish to impose…"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she gripped Narcissa's hand tighter. "Stay… Please. You seem to be one of the only people who can help calm me."

Hermione opened her eyes to face Narcissa and saw she was giving her a warm smile.

Fleur quickly moved to sit on the other side of Hermione while Harry went to stand directly behind her while her guards stood on either side of him. Harry looked Kingsley directly in the eye and said, "I am holding you directly responsible for this Shack. If Weasley so much as steps one toe over the line, I won't hold Hermione nor myself for that matter…" Harry's feature darkened as he narrowed his eyes and continued, "I will also personally see to the end of every persons involved careers. We both know how much I hate my fame and popularity. If anything happens, this is your only warning… Friend or not, I WILL end you."

The Minister of Magic paled at the threat, knowing full well that it was anything but empty. Thankfully for him, one of the paintings announced that there was a contingent of Ministry officials along with Three auror's, one Ronald Weasley and family located at the Gargoyle. Narcissa motioned for Fleur and Harry to lean just as she leaned over to whisper, "I know we all have our wands out, but would it be wise for Hermione to keep hers?"

Fleur smirked, Harry chuckled, and Hermione snorted as a reply. However, no one but Harry and Fleur knew she had two other wands on her besides her Vine Wood, that was when she had a brilliant idea. "You may be right, when Ronald walks in and is seated, I want you to take the wand from my hands Harry."

Harry lifted a brow at her, knowing full well that Hermione always chose her words carefully. He gave her a knowing smirk and nodded since the door was opening. In walked the delegation of officials, followed by Ronald who was surrounded by the Aurors, then came Molly and the rest of the Weasleys. Although, it looked as if Percy was with the delegation more than his family.

Once everyone was seated, Harry decided to play along with Hermione's plan and took the wand that she was twirling in between her fingers. Ignoring the "Glare" Hermione gave him, he said, "Let's get this over with. Say what you need to say Ron and then stay the hell away."

Molly stood and gave a hard stare as she put her hands on her hips and screeched, "How dare you speak to my Ronald like that. After we treated you like family, both of you and this is how you repay us? Making up lies about him and what he did? You are nothing but a scarlett woman and a trollop Hermione Granger and don't deserve to be in our world."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, ready to take Molly Weasley down a peg, but stopped when Hermione squeezed her hand and replied, "Just because Harry took the wand from my hands doesn't make me any less dangerous. This meeting is for your horrible piece of dragon shite of a son to attempt to apologize for not only beating me almost to death, but also for raping me." She tried to stand, but found Fleur and Narcissa holding her arms while Harry was pushing her shoulders down. "He can also explain himself for the article in this morning's paper. If you cannot sit down and shut up, then you will quickly find out why I am the brightest witch of my age, wand or not."

Molly abruptly sat down with a thud and decided to turn her frustrations towards Narcissa. "What is SHE doing here? This is no concern of hers and I demand that she leave at one!"

Hermione gritted her teeth as a small breeze begin to pick up around her. Narcissa rubbed Hermione's arm and felt the other wand strapped to her arm. Keeping her face blank she said, "I was asked to be here and am simply honoring not only a request, but also a promise."

Kingsley cleared his throat as he tried to draw the attention to himself and said, "Everyone who is supposed to be here is here. You however, Molly Weasley are only to be here in a supportive roll. If you cannot control yourself, then you will be asked to leave. Is that understood?" He paused for a moment to make sure the stubborn Matriarch realized he was in charge and meant business. "Now then, Mr. Weasley, I will remind you that any sudden movements and you will find yourself incapacitated and off the Azkaban. Say what you need to say, I know the Headmistress and these professors have things they need to attended too in order to be ready for classes."

Harry and Hermione couldn't tell what Ron was going to do next. He at least had the decency to hang his head in shame as he said, "Look, I want to apologize for everything I did Hermione. I wasn't in my right mind when the war ended."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and in a frosty tone replied, "For what Ronald? You need to actually say it. For not listening to me? For beating me within an inch of my life? For raping me? For attacking the woman I was in a relationship with at the time? Tell me, what of the article in the paper? What of all the lies you spread with that one interview?" She had to stop speaking as she felt her magic attempting to break free as her anger began to rise.

The tips of Ron's ears started to turn red with each word. Unable to control his temper any long he sneered, "I spoke the truth in that article. It is not my fault you are too up tight to realize it. If you told me the truth, then none of this would have happened! It's your own damn fault! You were supposed to be mine and we were supposed to get married!"

Hermione's magic exploded out, causing the very castle to shake. "First off you lazy piece of shite, I am my own person. Second, I told you several times that I was not interested in you or what you had to offer. I am a bloody lesbian you fucking troll. How about the fact that you broke into my apartment? How about when you raped me, I became pregnant only to have a miscarriage as the woman who had saved my life, and stayed by my side left me only to be physically and emotionally picked up by Harry ad Fleur. And now that I have finally started to heal, you come waltzing back into my life like a hippogriff in a damn china shop and expect… no demand to have a place in the life I have painstakingly rebuilt."

Her magic was swirling all around at this point, as Narcissa wrapped the explosive brunette in her arms, while Harry held onto her shoulders and Fleur gripped her hands. Though gritted teeth she said, "No absolutely not. You and the ministry officials can take all of this and shove it. I wash my hands of all of you. Now, if you don't mind, I have several things I must prepare for my first day of classes tomorrow."

Seeing that everyone else was trying to back away from a very angry Hermione Granger, Harry said, "For everyone else's safety, I believe this is where we part. Minerva, is there anything else we need to see to or are we able to leave the grounds for a few hours?"

Minerva stood and replied, "Take as long as you need. Make sure you are all back for dinner. Since you will have plenty of company, I would like Auror Bailey and Scott to stay behind." The small group left with Harry taking point, while Fleur and Narcissa both held on to Hermione's arms to make sure she didn't hex anyone on their way out. To ensure there were no problems, the two Aurors followed behind them and stationed themselves on each side of the door.

The small group made their way through several hidden passage ways and onto the grounds. Before they knew it, they were at the gates and heading towards Hogsmeade. "You received two letter this morning." Fleur said as she handed them to Hermione. "I noticed one was from Tomes and Scrolls, and the other one seemed private, so I didn't open it."

Hermione took both of the letters and put the one from the unknown sender in her pocket while reading the other. "It looks like they got a few new transfiguration books in and put a copy aside for me. I'll stop in there before we head to The Three Broomsticks. Do any of you need to stop off anywhere?"

Fleur linked arms with Hermione and said, "I will come with you and see if they have the charms book Professor Flitwick wanted me to pick up."

Harry went over and kissed Fleur on the cheek before turning to Hermione. He stared at her for a moment with a smirk playing on his lips before leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. As he pulled back Hermione playfully punched his shoulder and he said, "Ow! What did you do that for? I was only saying good bye to my sister. You would really hit the guy trying to show a little brotherly love?"

Hermione snorted in reply as she playfully swatted at him, before turning to see Narcissa fighting off a chuckle and smile at the two. "Will you be joining us Narcissa?"

Still clearly amused, she attempted not to laugh as she replied, "I have a few stops of my own to make but will meet you for lunch."

Harry stepped forward and said, "Do you mind if I join you Narcissa? I can't help but feel that I will be in the way with those two." This may have been true, but he could use this opportunity to figure out Narcissa's intentions towards his sister. Narcissa knew exactly what his intentions were and thought it was amusing.

The group quickly split and once they were on their own, Narcissa said, "You should be safe to ask your questions now Harry." Seeing the shocked look on his face she chuckled, "Of course I know the real reason you asked to come with me. For all extensive purposes, you are Hermione's brother and feel the need to protect her."

Harry followed Narcissa off to the side and replied, "Was it really that obvious? Hermione has had her life turned upside down too many times and after all that has happened, I can't help but be protective of her." He waited for Narcissa to be seated on a random bench, and asked, "It's painfully obvious that something is going on between you two. I have not seen her act like this in a very long time, and can't help but worry. You weren't there to pick up the pieces and to put her back together. What are your intentions?"

Narcissa was touched seeing the great Harry Potter in this new light… Protector and Big Brother. "In all honesty, I don't know what my intentions are. However, it would be a lie if I said I wasn't attracted to Hermione. I am not trying to force anything if that helps. To put it plainly, I am simply following my feelings. It has been a very long time since someone has not only looked at me like she does, but is so open enough to speak their mind when I'm around. I have no intentions of breaking her heart if that is what you're worried about."

Harry gave her a small chuckle and said, "I guess that will have to do. All I ask is that you are careful with Hermione's heart."

 **The Other side of Hogsmead-**

The village wasn't too busy since the upper years were still at Hogwarts, so Fleur and Hermione made their purchases quickly. Finding their to do list finished, the two started to stroll through the semi empty streets, which helped Hermione attempt to organize her thoughts. She shoved her hands into her pockets and remember the other letter she received with the morning post. With an internal shrug she thought, _'I will read it later.'_ Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw… she stopped suddenly and whirled around to survey her surroundings. While looking around she found nothing and heard Fleur ask, "What's the matter?"

Hermione noted the concern in Fleur's voice, and with a shake of her head replied, "I could have sworn I saw… nothing, never mind. Why don't we head over to the pub to meet up with Narcissa and Harry."

Fleur hooked her arm with Hermione's, and felt herself being pulled forward. She wanted to ask more, but knew Hermione wasn't going to open up about it. Instead she asked, "What's going on between you and a certain potion mistress?"

Hermione turned and saw Fleur wag her brow, making her snort. She knew a simple nothing wasn't going to fly. With a shake of her head she replied, "I wish I could say nothing. No matter how high I build my walls, they seem to easily fall with a single look." She stopped Fleur, and when she held eye contact she said, "I feel drawn to her and that worries me. I can't go through another heart break… I'm not sure I would survive. How can I trust her? Is it really safe for me to open myself up enough to risk that? I barely survived last time."

The two started walking again in silence as Fleur thought about all she heard. When the pub came into view she said, "I cannot begin to know what you are feeling, I can only tell you what I see. I am not saying that Narcissa Black is the one, but there is no denying that there is a connection between you two. I cannot tell you what to do mon ami, but I think you should give this a chance... give her a chance." Hermione just nodded her head, unwilling to reply as they walked through the doors. Fleur saw that Hermione was uneasy the moment she stepped foot into the Three Broomsticks, and asked, "What is it?" Fleur wasn't sure if her comment struck the wrong cord, or if Hermione's instincts were in over drive.

Narcissa and Harry made their way over to the two and both saw the change in Hermione's disposition. As Harry went over to Fleur, Narcissa went to Hermione and put a soft hand on her arm and asked, "Are you alright?" Narcissa's concern shone through her question, knowing that the last time Hermione was like this, it turned out they were being stalked.

Hermione was drawn from her thoughts the moment Narcissa touched her, and she placed a soft hand on top of the woman who was breaking every protective boundary she put in place. "I thought I saw someone…"

"Hermione…" A woman called as she came closer, making Hermione stiffen instantly.

 _ **Edited: 11/21/2017**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: Thank you all for the support. I have one other chapter already typed up and ready to be edited. I don't have a beta for any of my stories, so if anyone is interested, just send me a PM.**

 **Also, I am apologizing now for the horrible French accent the will be read towards the end of this chapter. Hold on to your seats folks! Hermione confronts the woman who broke her heart. I hope you all enjoy! For those who celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving! Please remember to review! I value each and every single one of them, even if I haven't had the time to properly reply to them.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Three Broomsticks-**

Hermione stiffened as she tightened her grip on Narcissa, who followed her instinct and pulled her closer as Harry and Fleur closed ranks. The mysterious woman came into view as Narcissa pulled Hermione closer while wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. Even though Hermione was caught completely off guard by the sudden appearance of the very woman who broke her heart said coldly asked, "What are you doing here Alexis?"

Narcissa looked the witch up and down, observing every little detail. The woman before her was Beautiful at 5 foot 6, wavy light brown hair with blonde highlights, an amazing hour glass figure and striking hazel eyes. Seeing Rosemerta coming towards them, she leaned closer than necessary to Hermione and said, "We should move to a table before we get kicked out."

When Narcissa straightened, she saw the witch narrow her eyes, making the Pure Blood Queen return the icy glare. Hermione saw the two squaring off, and gave Narcissa a reassuring squeeze that did not go unnoticed and said, "Let's move to our table so you can say what you need to and then leave."

Lex watched as the group protectively encased Hermione and turned towards the table. She followed quickly in order to keep up and said, "I was hoping to speak with you alone. Didn't you get my letter?" The group didn't stop, and if Lex was being honest, she was a bit put out by the fact that her statement went uncommented, but also the sight of the older woman hanging all over the captivating brunette.

Everyone took their seats quickly, and before Lex could say anything, Narcissa took one side while Fleur took the other, followed by Harry. Hermione felt Narcissa's hand slip to her thigh, and put a hand on top of hers as she said, "What do you want Alexis? Things have been a little crazy lately so I didn't read the letter. If I knew it was from you, I would have gone somewhere else for lunch after I burned it." Seeing her ex shuffle from foot to foot and then looked at Harry and Fleur, before turning her gaze to Narcissa and narrowed her eyes. Hermione snapped, "Why have you come back Alexis? They aren't leaving. You either can say what you need to now or not at all."

Lex slumped her shoulders in defeat as she gathered her thoughts. When she lifted her head, one found defiance twinkling in her eyes and her shoulders squared, ready for battle and said, "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted, and beg not only for your forgiveness, but also for a second chance." Unbeknownst to her, Narcissa had Hermione's thigh/hand in a death grip while her heart plummeted to her stomach. Lex waited for Hermione to say something, but when she hadn't made a sound continued, "I was an utter fool for leaving. You were the best thing I had, and I threw it all away. I will get down on my hands and knees if I must. I am begging you for another chance…I'm still in love with you."

The young witch clutched her hands before her, almost wilting under the ice queen's frosty glare. As Narcissa held onto one of Hermione hand, Fleur slipped her hand onto the other. As she gripped both tightly, she tried to reign in her temper and heartache she was feeling as she replied with her voice full of venom, "Love? Do you have any idea what you did to me? How badly you hurt me? After everything you did and said to me, you have the gall to stand there and beg for not only my forgiveness, but for a second chance?" Narcissa slipped an arm around her shoulders and held her tightly while pulling her close. She was staking her claim, almost daring her to attempt to take Hermione away.

Narcissa felt Hermione's magic beginning to dance across her skin, warning her that Hermione was dangerously close to losing control. She looked over to Harry and Fleur, giving them a minute nod before taking a hold of Hermione and appartated them to the alley just outside. Lex was at such a loss as to what she just witnessed, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Harry tightly gripped her shoulder and sternly said, "Sit down and shut up. Those two won't be back while you are here since none of us want to pay to rebuild this landmark, nor upset the owner who is a VERY close friend." Rosemerta showed up at that exact moment with a bottle of mead for the rest, and a bottle of Bourbon for Hermione. She made it a point to keep several expensive bottles in stock exclusively for the brilliant witch.

Harry waited for her to leave before going on to say, "If you knew what was good for you Alexis, you would stay away. Whatever little fantasy you have waltzing around in your head, just forget about it. I'm telling you right now, it has no legs to stand on."

Lex's eyes took on a defiant glaze as she replied, "I won't. I know what my heart is telling me and your wrong… We were in love once and I stood by her when she almost died. I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks, I will keep trying. Hermione Granger always gives second chances, and I'm not going anywhere."

Harry's eyes were blazing as he retorted, "You will leave her be!" He lowered his voice and hissed, "That night you left, she miscarried… all because of what you did."

"She was going to terminate anyway! I cannot be blamed for that loss!" Lex angerly bit back.

Fleur put a firm hand on Harry's forearm to stop him from going any further while she said, "Go get some air Cherie, I will finish with her." She gave him a passionate kiss before watching him walk away. It always made her blood sing when Harry was dominate with his demands. Once he was out of sight, she turned her gaze towards Lex, who's eyes widened in fear at the sight of Fleur's eyes as they had transformed to a fierce amber. "Now, eet zeems to me zat zou do not understand zat zhere weel be no second chances. Eet was zou who called 'er a monster, the one to break 'er 'eart. Zou zeem to zink zou can come walking back into 'er life as eef nozing 'appened.. Zat one 'as finally begun to put 'er life and 'er 'eart back togezer. I weel tell zou what zou are going to do. Zou weel leave 'ere and 'er be. Eef she wishes eet to be, zen she weel reach out to zou. Do I make myself clear?"

 **Alley-**

To say Hermione was shocked to be outside was an understatement. Her life has been turned upside down and inside out within the last 12 hours. She felt her magic bubbling close to the surface and was about to force her way back into that pub when she was suddenly slammed against the wall as Narcissa pushed herself against her and passionately kissed her. She started to fight, to push the witch away, but Narcissa for saw this coming and nipped at her bottom lip as she wrapped her arms around her. After several intense moments, Hermione finally began to melt into Narcissa's embrace, finally submitting to the blond who unknowing held the key to her heart.

Narcissa had eventually pulled away and rested her forehead against Hermione's as they both panted heavily.

Hermione tried to remain strong as she felt the anger slowly ebb away until the only thing that was left was the pain… the hurt that had begun to take root deep within her soul. Sensing that Hermione was about to fall- emotionally and physically- Narcissa cast a notice me not charm just as Hermione's legs began to shake. She helped her slide down the wall, all the while keeping her wrapped tightly in her arms. They sat there in silence for a long time. Narcissa knew that Hermione would talk when she was ready. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

Hermione had to take several deep breaths, attempting to calm herself before she anywhere near ready to speak. With so many questions and emotions dancing around, she just didn't know where to start. "What I want to know is why. Why now? I have finally been able to pull my life together and attempt to move on."

Narcissa listened patiently and when an opportunity knocked, she stepped in and said, "I don't know why. I wish I did, and could answer that for you. What I do know is that you are surrounded by people who genuinely care about you. Most importantly, you have Fleur and Harry who not only care about their friend, but their sister." She paused to look Hermione into the eyes, making sure that she not only held her full attention, but also to convey that she was taking a chance by letting her guard down and laying herself bare. "And you have me… that is, if you'll have me."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as it fluttered. "Are you sure that you want to be with someone who has some serious commitment problems, and is so damaged that it sees like will always be broken?"

Narcissa gave her a warm smile as she asked, "Do you want me to tell you what I see?" She saw the fear slowly start to creep back into her chocolate eyes, so she quickly went on to say, "I see a beautiful woman who has these amazing chocolate eyes that seem to captivate me. But there is so much more. Your intelligence is unmatched, just like your courage. You are more than just a heroine… you have a beautiful soul, are full of compassion, and I find myself drawn to you. We all have problems, I surely have my own with a convicted Death Eater ex-husband who tried to kill you, and a son who no longer speaks with me. You are not a burden, and I hope you are willing to take a chance on me. I will do my best to be there for you, and If you tell me that you don't want me, then I will respect your wishes. No matter what happens, I will always respect you."

Despite feeling tears that were so close to the edge, Hermione gave her a warm smile. Instead of replying with her words, she leaned over and kissed Narcissa, deciding that actions spoke louder than words. In that silent exchange, both had laid their souls at the others feet. Narcissa smiled into Hermione's lips as she felt a light breeze kick up and Hermione's magic danced across her skin, as if it was making sure she wasn't a threat.

 _ **~Page break~**_

Harry watched as a visible shaken Alexis left the pub. Making his way back over to Fleur, he kept glancing over his should to see if Hermione and Narcissa had made their way back in yet. Giving himself a little shake he said, "I see you had better luck with her. Should we send a message to Mione and Narcissa?"

Fleur embraced her love, drinking deeply in his sent, calming completely the moment she made contact. Once she had calmed enough she said, "You can if you want too. I'm sure they will be back when they are ready."

Harry kept his arm around Fleur's waist as he took the seat next her and said, "Why is all this happening now? I want nothing more than to protect Hermione, and can't help but feel that the worst is yet to come. I can understand the Ministry and I don't agree with them. Yes, at one time Ron was my best mate, but after what he did and said during his trial, the bastard should either be locked away for the rest of his life or sent through the veil. He is up to something, and my gut is telling me to be prepared."

Fleur took a sip of her wine and replied, "I agree Cherie. What I want to know is why Alexis thinks that she can now come walking back into Hermione's life and expect to be forgiven for everything she did and said. Something is off with this entire situation. Why meet with her today?"

"I couldn't agree with you more Fleur." Hermione said as she was coming up from behind the two with Narcissa conveniently on her arm. "Look, can we just enjoy ourselves for now and not talk about it?"

Fleur handed Hermione her glass and asked, "Is there something you two want to tell us?"

Harry pulled Fleur closer and saw that Narcissa took Hermione's hand and gave her a soft smile. Hermione smiled back and replied, "We've decided to explore whatever this is, and get to know one another."

Harry smile back and said, "So basically what you're telling us is that you're finally done being daft and realized that you two have feelings for each other."

Fleur nudged his shoulder and said, "Well I am happy for you two. All I ask is that you both give each other a chance." Looking up, she saw Rosemerta coming over and added, "Let's order then we can talk about the year to come. I do believe some of the students already fear a certain Transfiguration Professor."

They all quickly place their order and once Rosemerta left, Hermione said, "Some of the students have found out the hard way not to prank me."

Harry laughed loudly, already know that his sister was not to be trifled with. Hell, even the Weasley Twins knew better than to try anything. "I think the Headmistress is already regretting having both of us back at Hogwarts."

Hermione chuckled as she replied, "I'm sure we liven up the place. I know the students are having trouble deciding if they should be shocked or amused at the sight of the two of us. They really aren't use to their professors acting like students."

Fleur giggled as Narcissa snorted softly as she replied, "I'm sure the Headmistress is wondering the same thing most of us are… will we ever be able to get through one meal where you two actually behave." Harry and Hermione shared a very serious look for a few seconds before they busted out laughing, knowing that would most likely never happen.

 _ **Edited 11/23/17**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.**

 **a/n: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have all enjoyed this story so far. Things are going to get interesting, but not until either the next chapter or the next. This is more of a filler after all that has happened so far.**

 **Please keep the reviews coming! It makes my day when I get the alert about them, and I need all the sunshine I can get at this point in time. You all have been absolutely amazing, and make me want to be a better writer.**

 **Hidden Desires**

 **Chapter 12**

The group finished their meal in relative peace and slowly made their way back towards the school. While walking back, Hermione pulled Narcissa away from Harry and Fleur to have a few more minutes alone. They walked the path hand and hand in companionable silence, that is until the two ended up in front of the Shrieking Shack. Hermione pulled Narcissa closer, and as she wrapped an arm around her waist asked, "Can I ask you a personal question? What happened with Draco? Why don't the two of you speak?" Hermione felt Narcissa tense the moment the question was asked. Not wanting to force the issue or make Narcissa uncomfortable she added, "You don't have to say anything if it is too difficult. I'm sorry I brought up some terrible memories."

Narcissa tried to steady herself as she felt the world spinning slightly. She knew that the question would come up eventually, and wanted to tell Hermione the truth. Giving her hand a squeeze to know that she just needed a moment. Unexpectedly, Hermione cupped the side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss that conveyed, _Take your time. There is no rush. I'm not going anywhere, and no matter what has happened, I will support you and comfort you._ Feeling completely overwhelmed by the level of support that Hermione was showing, tears began to build and threatened to spill over. Sensing Hermione's unasked question she said, "I have never felt as safe and supported than I do right now. No one has ever made me feel like this. I'll tell you about Draco, but I must ask you… I know you wanted to give us a try, but I want to know… no, I need to know that you truly want an exclusive relationship. That you want a divorced woman who is not only old enough to be your mother, but also has a Death Eater of an ex-husband as your girlfriend and lover. That you are willing to stand by my side in public and deal with all the insanity that is involved with it. I know you have said all of this, but I need you to understand that my last relationship has left me quite vulnerable."

Hermione gave her a warm smile before pulling her in for a passionate kiss that quickly escalated in intensity. Pulling back she panted, "I would like nothing more."

Narcissa's smile lit up her face as she relaxed into the brunette's arms. Taking a deep breath she said, "I haven't spoken with Draco since just after the trials, much less seen him. He has never forgiven me for putting him in such danger. He always saw what Lucius wanted him to see, and was under the impression that I was devoted to his father and supported him completely. That I just sat by while his childhood was taken by that monster. I don't blame him from distancing himself from our world and me, but I wish he would speak with me long enough so that I could at least explain what really happened."

Hermione tightened her grip slightly as she pulled Narcissa closer. In the incredibly short time Hermione has known her, it was plain to see that Narcissa would do absolutely anything that was necessary to protect her son, who she loved dearly. "I'm sure he will come around, but it's just going to take time. Is that why you took up Minerva's offer? So that you could keep yourself busy?"

With Hermione pulling her towards the road that led back to the school, Narcissa replied, "It was. I have always been interested in Potions and do have a mastery in it. This gives me a chance to pass on the immense amount of knowledge I have managed to collect over the years. It also gives me the chance to help shape those young minds that will be the future of our world. Hopefully, I can reach those who still have their heads stuck in the old ways. How about you? Do you enjoy teaching? I know a little of how you ended up here, but is this what you really want to do with your time?"

The two casually strolled back towards the school arm and arm as Hermione replied, "I was originally slated to start at the Ministry in Shack's office. After my recovery and trial, I just couldn't do it and needed a place away from the public's eye. That was when Minerva came to my rescue. At first, I was dreadfully nervous, but once I started, I knew this is what I wanted to do. I managed to become a Transfiguration Master within a year. In fact, my final paper was published in Transfiguration Today. While we were students, I always had to stay on top of Harry to do his work and ended up helping so many others with their work as well. I was helping with NEWT level work by the time I was a Fourth Year, and was lucky enough to have that experience to fall back on when I first started teaching. It also gave me a chance to research, and I have even considered undertaking a second mastery."

Narcissa chuckled when she heard this and asked, "Do you ever slow down? It is very rare to attain a second mastery, but I'm sure you will have no problem with it. Tell me, what do your parents have to say about all of your accomplishments? I'm sure they must be incredibly proud that their daughter is the brightest witch of her age." Feeling the sudden tug on her arm, she looked back to see Hermione standing still and hanging her head, appearing to be almost crushed under the weight of what she just said. Assuming it was guilt, she pulled her close and asked with her voice full of concern, "Have I said something I shouldn't have? Are you alright?"

Hermione let Narcissa wrap her up as she felt the regret fill her heart, making it heavy with an ache and longing. Despite her eyes filling with tears, she replied in an unsteady voice, "As you know, I obliviated my parents in order to protect them. As soon as the war was over, Harry and I took off to Australia to find them and restore their memories. After a few days, we managed to track them down. Apparently, a few weeks before we got there, they were driving home one night from dinner and were in a fatal car accident."

Narcissa held Hermione close as her tears finally fell. Kissing the top of her head, she tried to comfort her by saying, "I'm sure they would have been so proud of how their daughter blossomed into a beautiful and brilliant witch."

Hermione nestled herself into the Blonde's arms and said, "Thank you… it still hurts so much."

Before they knew it, they were standing in front of the gates. As Hermione opened them, Narcissa said, "Since we have some free time before dinner, how about coming back to my quarters for a drink and having a look at some of my research notes?"

"I would love too. Perhaps I could interest you in taking a look at a few of the projects I'm working on at the moment. We just need to stop off at my quarters to fetch them. Plus, this will give me a chance to write Harry a quick note so he doesn't worry."

Before Narcissa could reply, Harry came up behind them and asked, "So who doesn't worry?"

Hermione laughed as she shook her head and turned to face him and Fleur. Noticing the smudged lipstick on his face she said, "That would be you. Narcissa and I are going to head back to her quarters to discuss our research. I'm sure you will find something to keep you busy before supper. Besides, I'm sure your quarters would be more comfortable compared to where ever you two have been. Just so you know, you have lipstick smeared on you and should probably freshen up before a certain Headmistress sees you." Noticing the blush creep up on him she added, "At least you found a color that doesn't clash with your eyes or complexion."

Harry swiftly wiped his face and messed with his hair as Fleur smirked, "I did not take you for the jealous type Hermione. Are you sure all you two are going to be doing is going over your research? Perhaps another topic will… pop up and require you to reevaluate your hypothesis and... techniques."

Hermione brushed off her blush from the innuendos with a laugh as she waved the two of them off while turning back to a smirking Narcissa. "See you two in the Great Hall," she said calling back to the two lovers. The two quickly made their way through several hidden passages, effectively avoiding all the students and most of the staff. Their first stop was at Hermione's quarters. "I'll only be a moment," Hermione said as she quickly made her way over to her desk and then over to one of her bookcases. "Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting any visitors. Let me grab a fresh set of robes so I don't have to come back before we go to the Great Hall."

Narcissa looked around and saw the bright Gryffindor colors, numerous books and scrolls covering the table and desk. Seeing Hermione walking towards her she said, "All set? I must admit, I admire your quarters." The moment Hermione was close enough, Narcissa wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Hermione dropped her things and eagerly returned it while her hands began to wander, and eventually had one arm tightly wrapped around the blonde's waist with her hand resting on her lower back, while the other was hand was intertwined through Narcissa's hair. Reluctantly pulling back for a breath, Narcissa panted, "It's very warm and homely."

Hermione pulled her in for another embrace while pulling her body towards the bed. They slowly undressed each other along the way, leaving a trail of clothing that started from the middle of the room. Just before her legs hit the edge of the bed, Hermione turned and gently laid Narcissa on top of the comfortable mattress before crawling atop the beautiful woman. Along the way, Hermione's eyes hungrily devoured the sight before her. Propping herself up, she leaned in and softly kissed Narcissa's neck and then moved over to the other side, causing the witch to moan and arch her back in an effort to get closer. Feeling the woman beneath her melt into her bed the moment she pulled back, Hermione 's voice was very husky and full of lust as she said, "I have dreamed of this moment and feel that I must tell you… the reality of the situation is so much better."

Narcissa shivered as her sultry tone washed over her. Every time the brunette touched her, it felt as if her body was on fire. Feeling Hermione's thigh press against her, Narcissa tried to grind her hips against it in an attempt to release some of the tension that was coiled tightly in her luscious center. Knowing what both of them needed, Narcissa managed to push herself up so that she was flush against Hermione's chest. She moved to take off the Gryffindor's shirt and found her hands pinned at her side. Narcissa lifted her brow but said nothing as she turned her attention to her neck while eventually wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist.

The moment Narcissa found Hermione's pulse point, Hermione threw her head back with a loud, throaty moan. Again, Narcissa tried to get Hermione's shirt off, only to be stopped once more. She pulled back so that she could look into those captivating chocolate eyes and asked, "Is everything alright? We can stop if you need too."

Hermione tried to avoid the question by pulling Narcissa in for another heated exchange, but found herself being pushed away. "I have a few scars…"

Narcissa softened her features and replied, "I would never judge you. I care not only about your looks, but also for the person you are. Those scars represent both the battles and war that you have survived… that you my dear are a fighter. A strong, fierce and independent woman. We all have our crosses to bare. It just so happens that some are visible while others are not. No matter what you may see, I see a beautiful and intriguing witch before me." Narcissa knew that Hermione had quite a few issues that she needed to work through and that this was her first serious relationship in a long time. Despite her own frustrations, she went on to say, "If you truly are uncomfortable, we can still head back to my quarters to discuss our research. Why don't we just take our time getting to know one another properly? We have just started this relationship, and there is no reason to rush."

Hermione stilled Narcissa the moment she tried to pull away. "Wait. Please." She begged, knowing that Narcissa was just as wound up. Beneath her was the very woman who occupied several of her dreams, and managed to rip down every layer of protection she had in place. "I have dreamt of this very moment and want nothing more than to make love to you. Despite me trying to keep you at arm's length, I find myself drawn to you. I know you want this just as much as I do. I have shared more with you than anyone else, but I'm not ready to share this. Not even Harry has seen them. Fleur is the only other person since she was the one who helped me with them. If you want me, then take me. I am not even comfortable with the constant reminders that they bring."

Narcissa gently cupped Hermione's face and as she softly rubbed her cheekbone with her thumb said, "Then we shall wait until you are comfortable, for I would rather have all of you when the time comes." Seeing the hurt flash across Hermione's eyes, and knowing she was beginning to build her stone walls back up around her heart for protection continued, "I would love nothing more than to ravish you, but I can be patient. I have no plans of going anywhere and plan on being by your side for as long as you'll have me. I never planned on being with another person, let alone in a relationship, so all of this is new for me."

"At this moment, I want nothing more than to give myself to you completely, but I am not ready to share this with anyone," Hermione replied with downcast eyes that were on the verge of filling with tears.

Her heart was aching something fierce while she tried to apologize, only to be silence when Narcissa put a finger to her lips and said, "Shh, I'll have none of that. We have all the time in the world darling to truly get to know one another. For now, we will wait and head back to my quarters so that you and I can have an intelligent conversation over a cup of tea."

Hermione reluctantly got up and began to gather her clothes and head to the bathroom to change, leaving Narcissa to track down her own belongings. The gears in her mind kept churning as Hermione was changing. _'Why do I feel so insecure about all of this? Narcissa has done nothing but shower me with support. I know I am being unreasonable, but I can't seem to help but feel this way.'_ Not realizing that the door was cracked open, or that Narcissa was standing on the other side getting ready to knock when she muttered, "Perhaps I really am some kind of monster. I'm sure those scars would make it appear so."

Narcissa closed her eyes for a moment as she felt a stabbing pain in her heart as those words washed over her. In that moment, she realized that Hermione was still broken. Granted, she did put up a very good front, but she was only holding on by a thread with the tips of her fingers… barely. Hearing her shuffling towards the door, Narcissa quickly crossed the room to look at one of the bookshelves. When Hermione was close enough, she turned and smiled. "All set darling?"

Hermione returned the smile as she replied, "I'm ready when you are. On the way to your quarters, I'll tell you about the brilliant idea I've just had." She held the door for the woman of her dreams. Walking down the hall hand and hand, she felt Narcissa give her hand a quick and supportive squeeze. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "What are your thoughts on developing a potion that would help squibs develop their magical cores?"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.

a/n: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long absence. Life has been crazy, and I have only recently returned to my computer after a long break. I do have a few other chapters typed up and will hopefully be able to edit and post them quickly. I am also working on another CissaMione at the moment that takes place during DH. Let me apologize for any mistakes left behind. I have used Grammarly to help with my editing, but may have missed a _few_ things.

 **Hidden Desires**

 **Chapter 13**

Narcissa stumbled as she heard Hermione's question. Finding herself suddenly supported by a sturdy pair of arms she stuttered, "Excuse me?" She was seriously worried that she had just listened to some crazy idea about developing a potion to help squibs reach their magical potential.

Hermione helped her steady herself and asked again, "Do you think it's possible to develop a potion that could boost the magical core of a squib?"

The two started towards Narcissa's quarters, giving her a moment to gather her thoughts. She now knew that this was all a smoke screen in an attempt to hide. "Do you realize what your asking? Something like that has never been attempted. This could literally change the world." Entering her quarters, she saw that Hermione immediately went to spread her research over the coffee table and took the time to think about how she was going to approach the situation as she gathered her own notes. Squaring her shoulders, she said, "Before we get into all of this, I was hoping to speak with you darling."

Hermione was only half listening as she replied, "Mmm… What about?" Felling the cushions sink beside her, she looked up and saw the concern clearly written all over her face. Trying not to panic she said, "Narcissa?"

Gently taking Hermione's hand, Narcissa made sure every little nuance was non-threatening as she said, "I came to check on you when you were in the bathroom, and the door was cracked…"

Hermione dropped her head and in an almost whisper asked, "What did you hear?" Granted most of what she said was in her head, she recalls saying a thing or two aloud.

Cupping the brunette's face with both hands, Narcissa forced her face up so that she could look into those captivating warm chocolate eyes. "You are not a monster. Far from it as a matter a fact. I have never met someone whose heart matches the outer beauty. You don't have it as together as you let people believe. I want you to know that I have no plan to leave your side. I will be there for as long as you will have me. If you want to talk, I'm here. If you need a shoulder or someone to hold you, I'm here."

Hermione was shell-shocked for a moment, and it took a warm kiss from Narcissa to bring her back. Not ready to address any of her issues at present, Hermione abruptly stood and said, "I'm sorry, I…" before all but running from the room with Narcissa attempting to follow closely at her heels.

Taking off after her, Narcissa reached the open door, and when she looked down the hall, she saw Hermione's swiftly retreating back. She tried to call after her, but the brunette was already around the corner, and her heart dropped with the sight. Quickly sending a Patronus, she ignored the mess on the table and fell onto the sofa, lowering her head into her hands and feeling utterly crushed.

Moments later Harry came running into the room and was quickly followed by Fleur. "What happened?" Harry asked as he ran to Narcissa's side, while pulling an old piece of parchment out of his pocket. As Harry spread the parchment about, Fleur sat beside Narcissa and put an arm around her shoulders trying to support her and offer what comfort she could.

With Harry scowling at the map for any sign of Hermione, Narcissa turned her attention to Fleur and began to explain, "We had stopped off at her quarters so that she could gather a few things. One thing led to another, and we ended up on her bed. I tried to take her shirt off, but she kept stopping me. I didn't want to push her and told her that if I couldn't have all of her, then I would rather wait. She went to change, and when I got to the door to check on her, I found that it was ajar and she said that perhaps she was a monster." Narcissa forced herself to breathe. What the hell was happening to her? Her relationship was still a fledgling, why did this hurt so much?

Sensing Narcissa's unsaid worries, Fleur said, "You share a connection with Hermione, some type of bond. That is why it feels as if you have been stabbed."

Narcissa just stared at Fleur, knowing that the French Veela was holding back some crucial information. "When she joined me, she was acting like nothing happened. As we were walking back to my quarters, she attempted to distract me with a potential research question."

Harry looked up and asked, "Why wouldn't she let you take off her shirt?"

Fleur gave a small shake of her head to Narcissa before looking over to ask, "Any luck finding her?"

Harry slumped his shoulders and replied, "None. She is either in the Room of Requirements or has left the grounds. Why are you trying to change the subject.?"

"I'm sorry Cheri, that is not for me to tell." Fleur softly replied.

Before Harry could say anything, Narcissa interrupted, "We need to find her and let Minerva know what has happened along with her guard. She may not be happy about it, but with Mr. Weasley and Alexis around, we will need all the help we can get."

 **~Page Break~**

Hermione ran through empty hall after empty hall, not really sure where her final destination was. Her world was rapidly spinning out of control and honestly had no idea what to do at the moment. Before she realized it, she was pacing in front of the come and go room asking for a place for her to think, a place where she felt safe. How did everything get this messed up? For some reason she was under the impression that this year was going to be normal, Ron was never to see the light of day, and she was slowly beginning to heal after all Alexis put her through.

Stepping through the doors, she walked into a private study that was an exact replica of the one she used when she was Head Girl. Quickly making her way over to the fireplace and noticed a fresh bottle of Bourbon waiting for her and thought, _'Bless those elves hearts.'_ Drinking deeply, she settled herself next to the roaring fire and started to try to sort everything out. How did her ordinary life become so topsy-turvy? Why did Lex try to come walking back into her life now? Was it because she still had feelings for her or was it because of that horrid article in the Prophet?

Thinking about the article then turned her thoughts towards Ronald. She knew that Kingsley's hands were tied, but what was the Ministry's angle? What was there agenda? Why are they pushing this now? What tale did he spin to get released? He may have fooled the others, but he couldn't do it to her or Harry. After all he did and said, he deserved to be either locked away for the rest of his life or sent through the veil.

She refilled her glass and sighed loudly as she leaned back in her chair while the rest of her mind turned towards Narcissa. Narcissa was a bit of an enigma. For the first time in a long time, she opened herself up to another. No matter what she tried, she as unable to keep her walls up. It took the blonde the matter of a few hours to work her way beyond all her defenses. Every instinct was telling her that she could trust her, that this woman was the complete opposite of all the other women she had slept with. So why was she unable to share this one thing? "Why can't I get past this? How was she going to get past this? All I can do is keep asking the same questions, and not be any closer to an answer."

Hermione was so absorbed in her thoughts, she never heard the door open. The intruder slowly made their way over and softly called, " 'Ermione?" Noticing the brunette hadn't moved a muscle, Fleur continued on her path and asked, "Can I help you with anything mon ami?"

Hermione watched out of the corner of her eye as Fleur took a seat in the chair next to her and murmured, "I don't even know where to start."

Fleur placed a gentle hand on Hermione's arm and replied, "Let me send word to Harry that you are safe and still in the castle. Hopefully, he will be able to calm Narcissa. She is incredibly worried about you."

Hermione dropped her head slightly as she felt a single tear travel down her cheek. "Why is it so hard to share this? Why is it so difficult for me to get past this?"

"You are clearly overwhelmed, and anyone who expected otherwise is insane," Fleur replied. "You have never been one to open up about certain things. If I can be honest with you, I still don't understand why you haven't shared this with Harry. He is asking questions, and I can't stop him for much longer. Now, would you care to talk about what happened with Narcissa?"

Hermione continued to stare into the fire. "I don't think I can do this Fleur," she mumbled into her glass. Leaning back in her chair she added, "Perhaps life would be simpler if I was alone. At least then I won't have to worry about others seeing that I truly am a monster."

Fleur muttered a curse in French before sending a Patronus to Harry. While waiting for him, she said, "Harry will be joining us in a moment. Once he arrives, you are going to tell him everything. If you decided against it, then I am telling you right now, I will have no problem smacking some sense into you. With that being said, you are not a monster, and you also need to not only trust Harry but also stop over analyzing every little detail. You are worthy of loving another and being equally loved in return." She let Hermione continue to stare into the flames in silence, knowing that trying to speak to her right now was pointless. One thing was evident, Hermione was attempting to destroy her relationship before it even started.

The door finally creaked open, and Harry squeezed into the room. Seeing the worried look on his girlfriend's face, he made it across the room in about three giant strides. Harry lifted a brow as he observed Fleur's concern and Hermione's closed off nature. He kissed Fleur's cheek before taking a seat next to her and saying, "Lovely weather we're having. Can I ask you something Mione?"

Hermione continued to stare as she replied, "Hmmm…"

Thankfully he was used to this part of his dear friend and decided to be as blunt as possible when he asked, "Why are you so intent on destroying your relationship before it has truly started? Why won't you tell me the truth about what you went through and why you were too afraid to take off your shirt?"

Hermine froze the moment he asked. There was no way of avoiding them. Shaking her head, she replied, "I'm not…"

"Bullshit Hermione. I never took you for a coward, not after all you've been through and all that you've seen. I took you for my sister who was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age."

This was a tough pill to swallow for Hermione, who was utterly shattered and unhinged by his words. She made no move to acknowledge him, and instead withdrew deeper within herself, locking herself up tightly behind the walls of her impenetrable fortress. Fleur smacked him beside the head and gave him a hard glare as she said in a tone just as cold, "I sent for you to help, not make her withdraw even further from reality. Even though neither of you will speak about it, you both have something in common. Perhaps you should have led with that instead of being an insensitive git and completely heartless. If my memory serves me right, and we both know it is never wrong, you had the same problem." Fleur softened her features and tone as she warily continued, "Tell her the truth. I know you care for her, and sometimes needs someone to be blunt, but in this instance, you were wrong. Now, tell her about your back or I will. This is why she doesn't talk to you about some things."

Harry sighed heavily and gave Fleur a small nod before going to kneel in front of his sister. "Have you ever wondered what my life was like before we met on the train? I'm sure you put a few things together, but never said anything because you had no actual proof." He paused and saw that he held Hermione complete attention. "The first time I found out when my birthday was, I was seven years old, and my Uncle took his belt to me after tying me to the banister. I had to learn at an early age not to cry out or show any kind of emotions, that only made things worse."

Hermione continued to gaze into the fire, and Harry waited patiently for her to digest all that he said. After a few minutes, Harry went to pull away when he thought she wasn't going to reply, only to be stopped by her hand that shot out like a snake and gripped him tightly. She tried to open her mouth to respond, but nothing came out, and all she could do was shake her head. Why was this so hard for her? Harry was family, they told each other everything…well, almost everything. Perhaps she was attempting to avoid the future like he accused.

Knowing exactly where Hermione's mind was headed he said, "You are no more a monster than I am a freak. My relative tried to beat it out of me, and I thought Freak was my name until I started school. I'll show you mine if you show me yours. Once we are done with that, we can tackle everything else together."

Things seemed to run smoothly after that and Fleur decided to leave the two of them in order to finish hashing things out and go check on Narcissa, whom Fleur was positive was beside herself. Hermione waited for her to leave, still feeling completely overwhelmed. "You may think I'm a coward, but the only people who have seen my back are Fleur and her." Taking a deep breath, she shuffled to the edge of her seat and gripped the bottom of her shirt as she gathered her courage. She watched Harry take off his shirt and stand completely still as she could get a close look at all the lashes and buckles marks that have been etched into his back.

Harry turned around slowly and saw that Hermione was already standing. Before she lost her nerve, she quickly discarded her shirt and turned. Harry went to take a step forward and was brought up short when he saw her wand. Before he could ask anything, she gave it a flick and removed the glamor she had covering her back. Making sure not to make any sudden movement or sounds, he took a soft step forward so that he could get a closer look.

Long gashes crisscrossed basically from head to toe. It also looked as if she was burned at some point, and based on the scar tissue, it never healed properly. How could he have missed this? Putting a soft hand on her shoulder, he asked, "Do they still bother you?"

Hermione took a shaky breath and replied, "Occasionally. My skin is usually very tight after I wake in the morning, but it's worse during the winter. Do yours bother you?"

Harry watched Hermione quickly don her shirt and turn while waiting for his answer. Following her lead, once his shirt was over his head, he said, "Not anymore. At one point, I felt the same as you. Have you thought of developing a potion to remove the scars? I have no doubt that you would be able to create something. As a matter of fact, I'll even help you test it."

"I'm not even sure where to start," she mumbled while chewing on the bottom lip.

Harry chuckled, "I find that hard to believe, what with you being the brightest witch of our age. Why not enlist a certain potion mistress? For all we know, she may have already developed something." Seeing Hermione shake her head he added, "You overthinking everything again. Look, I can understand your reluctance, but Narcissa isn't Alexis. She has already proven that she is different, now you just need to give her a chance. Do you remember what I was like before I started dating Fleur? I had my own fears to overcome, which you know all about. The point I'm trying to make is that if I never opened myself up, then I would have never met the love of my life."

Hermione sighed heavily, knowing that Harry was one hundred percent correct. "I know your right Harry, but I can't help but feel uneasy with everything that has happened today." Suddenly remembering the unread letter, she fished into her pocket and drew it out with a shaky hand.

A blind man could see how uneasy just touching that letter made her. Harry scooted closer and said, "I have this feeling that Alexis attempting to come back into your life the same moment as Ron's release is all tied together, and I know Fleur feels the same way. We may all still be paranoid from the war, but something doesn't feel right. Do you mind if I check the letter for any charms?" Hermione put the letter on the table that just appeared and waited for Harry to finish his study. After a few minutes, he leaned back with a scowl. "It would seem that your letter has a few minor compulsion charms on it that should have made you not only want to read it but follow through with whatever the sender wanted."

Hermione frowned at this. "I have no urge to read that letter any more than before. I do agree with your and Fleur's assumptions, something weird is going on." Hermione nibbled on her lower lip as her mind turned over the possibilities.

"We need to talk with your guards, maybe have all your mail examined in the foreseeable future. Another thing, why weren't you affected by the charm?" Harry asked as he tapped a finger to his lips. The more they talked about everything, the more bizarre their questions became. Looking up to meet her eyes he asked, "Shouldn't we open it? It looks as if the charms are specifically tailored to your magical signature."

Hermione leaned back in her chair and rubbed her hand over her tired face and said, "We should meet up with the others first. I only want to hear the contents of that damn letter once."

Harry stowed the letter, for now, and as he stood offered Hermione a hand. When she was on her feet, he brought her in for a hug and asked, "Are we good here?"

Hermione pulled back and with a smile replied, "Yes, thank you Harry… for everything." Harry returned her smile, and the two sent Patronus's off to have Fleur, Narcissa, Auror Bailey and Scott to meet them in an unused classroom on the third floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.

a/n: First off, I want to thank all of you for following and or making this a favorite. Here is the next installment, and I apologize in advance for how this puppy ends. I will try to work on editing the next chapter as quickly as possible. Grammerly is my beta. If anyone is interested, then PM me. Don't forget to review!

 **Hidden Desires**

 **Chapter 14**

Walking towards the classroom, Hermione's head was battling her heart. "Do you think it wise to have Narcissa join us?"

Harry stopped them just before they were about to come around the corner and forced Hermione to turn and look at him. Gripping both of her shoulders, he said, "She needs to be there as much as for you as for herself. You both are in this relationship, and for this work, you both have to be honest with each other. The minute you start lying to one another is the minute your relationship becomes a doomed venture. I care for you too much to let you push her away. Narcissa's intentions are pure, trust me."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said, "How would you know that?" Seeing him suddenly scrutinizing the floor she hissed, "Harry James Potter, tell me you did not do what I think you did!"

Shuffling from foot to foot he replied, "Of course I did. I'm your brother Hermione. Isn't it my job to threaten potential boyfriends, or in this case girlfriends? I don't want you to get hurt again, and I'm not the only one who had that particular conversation with her, and I can guarantee that I won't be the last." He threw his arm around her shoulders and pushed her forward as he continued, "Let's get this over with. The sooner we finish, then the quicker we can all get on with the rest of the day."

When they finally turned the corner, Hermione's gaze instantly zeroed in on Narcissa's red-rimmed eyes. She saw one of Fleur's hand give her arm a supportive squeeze and used the other to push her forward as Harry did the same. The two awkwardly closed the distance and stood completely still for a few breaths when the two finally met. That was all it took before they wrapped the other up in a tight embrace. Hermione Nuzzled her head into the older witch's neck, she tilted her head up said, "I'm sorry for running out. I shouldn't have treated you like that, and you deserve so much better… someone better."

Narcissa carefully pulled away and wiped away the tear traveling down Hermione's cheek with her thumb as she cupped both sides of her face. With a soft smile, she replied, "You silly little witch. You are the one that I want. You are the one who is capturing my heart, and we deserve each other. I have said it before, and I shall say it again… I am not going anywhere and plan on being by your side for as long as you'll have me." Feeling as if both of their hearts were being mended, Narcissa leaned in for a kiss that had just the right balance between passion and sweetness.

Fleur gently cleared her throat to interrupt the two and said, "We should get started with examining that letter. I would think that between all of us, we should have no problem dismantling it and writing up an official report. Do you want the Headmistress to be here as well?" Fleur and Harry knew better than anyone about the type of relationship Hermione had with Minerva. It wasn't one of student and mentor, but something more profound… as if they were more than close friends, it was as if they were mother and daughter. Minerva was there for Hermione last year while she was working towards gaining her mastery, and always will be.

With a shake of her head, Hermione replied, "Not yet. I have already caused several headaches, and the term has barely started. I don't want to burden her with all of this until its necessary."

Narcissa made sure she held Hermione close to offer her silent support and comfort. "Let's head in before a student passes by and then you two can fill the rest of us in." The group quickly set about their business and managed to have the letter analyzed, countered, and were settled in their seats in about twenty minutes. Hermione was the last to sit back as she clutched the letter firmly in her hand. Seeing that Hermione's mind was churning at an alarming rate asked, "Was Alexis the one to cast those charms? How powerful is she really? Do we even know if that is her magical signature? How are you holding up with everything?"

Narcissa had to softly nudge Hermione to addle her from her thoughts. "Hmmm… I'm sorry Narcissa, I seemed to have entered another dimension. I didn't think that Alexis was capable of doing something like this. As for her power, I believe her to be about average, but for all we know is that she downplayed everything. I can't be sure if she was the one to cast them."

Slowly tracing light circles onto her back, Narcissa purposly softened her tone as she asked, "How are you holding up?" She noticed the woman avoided the question, and she wasn't about to let her keep it all in. She meant what she said. No matter what happens, she had no plans on leaving. She initially felt drawn to Hogwarts, and now felt the same pull towards this beautiful and intelligent witch.

All Hermione could do was shrug her shoulders, her mind running in all different directions. She looked down at the crushed letter in her hand and asked herself for the thousandth time, _'Why is all this happening now? Am I not to know a moment of peace?'_ Everything seemed to be spinning out of control, and her thoughts were completely disjointed thanks to the several recent upheavals within her personal realm. There was no way for her to honestly answer Narcissa's concern, so instead chose to crack open the now infamous letter to read.

" _My dearest Hermione,_

 _I must have written this letter a thousand times, and each time I haven't been able to put into words how deeply sorry I am for all I have done and said. I have regretted all that has happened, and it has continually played over and over again. I should have listened to you, and not shut you out. I also know that even though the press were hard on me, they were even worse to you, and I don't see how you dealt with it all. You were absolutely amazing… you ARE amazing._

 _There aren't enough words in any of the dictionaries I have searched through for me to even begin to tell you how heavy and sorrowful my heart is. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and are the strongest person I have ever had the privilege to know. The truth of the matter is, I am completely lost without you. It used to drive me crazy when you would try to downplay your fantastic accomplishments, and how you would sacrifice yourself for others. But the truth is, I admire that. That is one of the many things that make you, well you._

 _You have the courage of a lion, and a heart made of gold. I feel that I also need you to know is that you are not only beautiful, bold, brilliant at all that you do, but that I have had never met anyone like you and have never loved someone as intensely as I do you._

 _I know that what I have done to you was so wrong and can only beg for a chance to make it up to you. I will be at the Three Broomsticks this afternoon around One. Please give me at least a chance to speak with you, I beg of you._

 _Loving you and only you with all that I am,_

 _Alexis._

You could hear a pin drop once Hermione finished reading. Auror Bailey was the first to break the silence and asked, "Why weren't you affected by those charms?"

Hermione saw Fleur's eyes dart from her to Narcissa for a second and asked, "What is it Fleur? You have an idea why, don't you? But you're worried about our reactions."

Fleur continued to watch Narcissa and Hermione closely. Feeling Harry give her arm a squeeze, she took a deep breath, unsure that they were ready for the truth. Grabbing Harry's hand for not only his support but also for some well needed strength as she said, "You two share a bond, that is the reason why Hermione wasn't affected." Seeing that both of them wanted to object, she held up her free hand and continued, "First off, I have already mentioned this to both of you. Second, why did you come to Hogwarts Narcissa? And why did you follow Hermione that first day? Let me guess… you were first drawn here for some unknown reason, and then the moment you placed a single toe across the wards, you somehow knew that Hermione needed you, and so you followed the pull right to her." After pointing her finger at Hermione she added, "Thirdly, do you even want me to mention your dreams? How about the fact that Narcissa has been the only person to get this close to you since everything happened and it has only been two days! I'm positive you have asked yourself more than a thousand times as to why Narcissa is able to slip past your walls and even into your fortress. We both know that your heart is telling you to trust her and your gut is telling you that she is different. Do either of you want me to continue?"

Harry tugged on her arm and said, "I think they understand love. Please try to relax, I'm more worried that you'll upset them even further. That is a lot to process after all. You have to give them some time."

Fleur dropped her shoulder slightly and looked directly at the two women in question and said, "I'm sorry for going off on you two. As a Veela, I can sense the bond between you and the fact that it's getting stronger. Just promise me one thing… don't fight it, give one another the chance you deserve. You both have a right to be happy and loved… no matter what either of you may think."

Hoping to avoid THAT conversation, Hermione checked her watch and said, "It's almost time for supper. We should start heading towards the Great Hall." Harry pulled Fleur out of the room and was followed closely by Bailey and Scott, leaving Narcissa with Hermione. While looking down at her feet and adjusting her robes, Hermione said, "I'm sorry to have dragged you into all of this."

Narcissa cupped Hermione's face and forced her to look her in the eye as she warmly said, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Let's join the others. I imagine the Headmistress would not be happy with us if we were late." Leaning in she gave her an almost loving kiss that one moment said, I'm falling for you, and then the next was filled with lust and said I want you… I crave you. Narcissa forced herself to pull away, seeing Hermione's eyes mirrored her own lust. Both witches panted heavily for a few minutes in a herculean effort to steady themselves. It was going to take an insurmountable amount of self-control for them to keep their hands to themselves, and from the looks of it, they were going to be in for a very long evening.

Walking towards the Great Hall, Narcissa tried to distract her urge to hold Hermione close and asked, "Do you plan on telling the Headmistress about Alexis and that letter?"

Hermione chewed on her lower lip as she thought about everything and Narcissa felt the heat from the incredibly delightful sight shoot right to her very core. "I guess I don't really have a choice," she shrugged. "I'll tell her about it this evening when we meet for our usual cup of tea." Seeing Narcissa's curious expression, she added, "We met a few times a week to chat. It helps me stay grounded. Minerva has become like a mother figure to me over the last year."

Narcissa glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and asked, "Do you plan on telling her about us?"

Hermione stopped her and forced her to face her as she replied, "I'm sure she already knows, but yes." Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, she softly asked, "Would you rather keep us a secret?"

Narcissa didn't care who saw and pulled Hermione into her arms wrapping her up. "I would have it announced on the front page of the Prophet if you wanted me to."

Hearing someone clear their throat from behind them, the two jumped apart as Minerva scolded, "Do I really need to go through what is expected of the Professors?" Seeing both blushes heavily, Minerva softened her tone and continued, "Keep it contained, please. Are we still on for this evening Professor Granger? I do hope you are not planning to canceling."

Hermione gulped under her mentor's glare and replied, "Not at all Headmistress. I was just speaking with Professor Black about it." Minerva gave them a short nod before brushing past them. Once the coast is clear, Hermione said, "I don't know how she does it, but she still can make me feel as if I were a student."

Narcissa laughed softly and replied, "I have stopped asking that question a long time ago. Tell me, should I be prepared for a certain Headmistress to make sure my intentions are honorable? Seeing the type of relationship you two share, I really shouldn't be all that bit surprised. Harry has already acted like an older brother, and Fleur as your closest friend."

Hermione's head dipped slightly as she tried to hide her embarrassment while she replied, "I'm sorry about them."

Narcissa waved her off as they started to walk into the Great Hall. "They mean well, and you do tend to bring out people's protective side. I guess I won't be able to ask you to join me in my quarters after supper for a drink." All Hermione could do was shake her head to reply as she tried to stamp down her embarrassment.

Supper seemed to be mostly uneventful despite Harry's attempts to ruffle Hermione's feathers. While Minerva may not have been pleased with their antics, the students seemed to be enjoying the show. When the plates began to clear, Narcissa turned to Hermione and asked, "Would you be interested in stopping by my quarters after you've finished with Minerva or do you plan on just heading back to your own rooms?" She desperately wanted to talk more about this bond they shared but didn't want to push Hermione into doing anything she wasn't ready for.

Hermione gave her a small shake of her head as she replied, "No, I need to go over my lesson plans for tomorrow and think it would be better if I just stayed in for the night."

Narcissa did her best not to show her hurt and vulnerability as she heard the reply. Making sure she kept her disappointment locked deep within, with a warm smile she said, "If you think that is for the best. Would it be alright if I walked with you to the Headmistress's office?"

"If you would like," Hermione replied. She originally planned to go alone and try to organize her thoughts. However, she saw what Narcissa was trying to hide, and felt terrible about being the one to cause it.

A warm and honest smile bloomed on Narcissa's face as she said, "After you."

Hermione returned her smile, ignoring the dressing down Harry was currently getting from Fleur. Fighting the urge to take Narcissa's hand, she merely looked forward and took the lead as everyone started to head back to their Common Rooms. Once they were well on their way, Hermione slipped her hand into Narcissa's, not caring who saw. Hearing footsteps behind them, she knew there would be no ditching her guard. When they were about halfway to the gargoyle, Hermione turned and stopped Narcissa to say, "I know what you're trying to hide." Seeing that this clearly distressed the witch, Hermione took a step forward and cupped both sides of her face as she continued, "I don't want you to feel hurt by me choosing to head back to my own rooms this evening. Since tomorrow is the first day of classes, I really do need to review my lesson plans. I know for a fact that if I came back to your quarters, then I wouldn't be able to finish any of that. Besides, I thought you would prefer to be well rested since tomorrow is the next step of your journey. Merlin knows that I don't want to be the one responsible for you being woefully unprepared for the students and having no voice."

Surprised to be caught and even more so when she felt the blush creep up her neck and face. "I'm terribly sorry that you saw that. It's just, I had hoped we would have a chance to discuss this bond," Narcissa replied while gazing deeply into Hermione's chocolate eyes.

Before Hermione could reply, Minerva's soft Scottish brogue came from behind them, "Ready Hermione?"

Giving Narcissa a quick kiss, she pulled back and said, "Speak to Fleur first. I'll try to stop by in a bit." Not giving Narcissa a moment to reply, Hermione turned to greet her Mentor. "Good evening Minerva, and yes, I'm ready when you are. Do Aurors Bailey and Scott need to come in with us or are they able to stay down here?"

Minerva raised her brow at the question. "They can either stay down here or in my main office while we retreat to my private quarters for our tea." She knew something was up when Hermione didn't attempt to dismiss the pair completely.

Her guard gave her a nod and chose to follow Hermione to Minerva's office in silence. They knew that Hermione would tell the Headmistress about everything that has happened. Leaving them to their own devices, Hermione followed to her adopted mother closely, all the while trying to sort through all of the details. Minerva's personal quarters were basically a classier version of the Gryffindor Common Room, the only difference being that the gold and maroon colors were toned significantly down and happened to make the room feel as if it were a warm sanctuary. Waiting for Hermione to be settled with her tea, Minerva asked, "What would you care to discuss first? The fact that your guard is so close without complaints, or Narcissa?"

"Right to the heart of the matter I see," Hermione sighed. She took a fortifying sip before continuing, "There is more going on then you know. I fear that all hope for a relatively normal year has gone out the window, Minerva."

"I was afraid of that. It would seem you need to start at the beginning," Minerva said with a shake of her head.

"Alright." Hermione nervously replied. "Then I should start with Narcissa. As you have seen, she has been the only person who can reach me when either my temper and/or anxiety are running rampant. I found out earlier that Narcissa was drawn here for some unknown reason at the time, while the same woman has been occupying my thoughts and dreams for quite a while. Yesterday morning was the first time we met. I'm sure you have noticed that since then, we have been inseparable. When we were out for lunch this afternoon, we ran into someone… unexpected. As we were heading back, we stopped for a little chat to address our feelings for one another and have decided to begin seeing each other exclusively."

Minerva knew that Hermione would tell her everything in her own time, but there was still one thing that was bugging her. Leaning forward in her chair, she softly asked, "Who did you run into?" Seeing Hermione pale instantly at her question, she was becoming increasingly concerned by the second and was debating on calling for a calming draught.

Hermione tried to take a steadying breath but found every bit of her was trembling as she replied, "Alexis. Apparently, she sent me a letter begging me to meet with her. I never actually read it seeing how things became rather difficult this morning. The thing is, we analyzed the letter and found some alarming things. We found several layers of compulsion charms on them. Harry and Fleur have pointed out, and I do agree with them, that somehow Alexis attempting to come back into my life at this very moment is tied to Ronald's release."

Minerva almost flopped back into her chair, stunned at the recent revelations and could not help but agree. "So that answers my other questions."

Hermione shook her head as she said, "There's more. The complusions had no effect on me once so ever. There is this bond…"

Now Minerva understood the rest of this complicated situation. Why was it every time Harry Potter and Hermione Granger both resided in this castle, all sense of normalcy went out the bloody window? "You and Professor Black share a bond? Do I dare ask how you found this out?"

Hermione sunk back into her chair and blushed like a student that was just caught in a broom closet. "Apparently Fleur can recognize bonds due to her heritage. When she pointed it out to us, she ended up getting a bit upset when we tried to deny it."

Minerva snorted at this, making Hermione stare at her curiously. With a wave of her hand, Minerva replied, "Of course she was upset. You to just insulted her and her heritage. As for everything else, how are you holding up? I know that today has not been the easiest for you and I am relieved to know that Harry and Fleur are here to support you… even if it brings unwanted shenanigans. I suppose I should add Narcissa to that list as well." What she didn't ask was the question she truly wanted answered. Was she ready to be in a relationship? Was she finding it difficult to trust someone new?

"I'm not sure about anything right now," Hermione replied. "I'm sorry Minerva, I must cut our night short. With tomorrow being the first day of classes, I still need to review a few things."

"I know for a fact that you are worrying needlessly." Minerva chuckled. "We both know that you are well prepared for your lessons tomorrow. Before you go, I have something else to ask you."

Hermione squirmed under Minerva's stare and replied, "As long as it doesn't involve the Spanish Inquisition. You know that I treasure your opinions and that I view you like family since my parents aren't around."

Minerva did her best not to let her face fall slightly. "You know how much I care for you as well, and simply wish for you to be happy. Are you sure you're ready for a relationship? I'm asking in general, and not just because of your age difference."

Hermione shrunk back a little further in her chair as she said, "Do you really expect me to believe that our age and background is not playing a deciding role in this?"

Minerva heard the faint edge in her voice and leaned forward to grab her hand. Giving it a tiny squeeze she said, "I am allowed to be concerned for you. I imagine that if I had a daughter, that she would be very much like you. When you first came to teach, I remember how lost you were. Truthfully, it broke my heart to see all that you went through and not being able to take some of what was troubling you off your shoulders. As I said before, this has nothing to do with your age. I am simply worried that you will be hurt once more. As you said, we are family, and I do see you as such."

Hermione's eyes became a little watery at Minerva's declaration. She may have lost one family, but fate has an impressive view of how the world and life works. She gained a brother in Harry, a sister in Fleur, and to add to that growing list, mother in Minerva… even if she rarely came right out and said it. She cleared her throat and softly said, "Thank you. I can't explain this bond Narcissa and I share, or if I'm ready for such a serious relationship. What I do know is that being with her just seems right, and the only way I can know for sure is to jump right in. Can I ask you to do me one favor? I need to find someone and don't really know who I can turn to with such a delicate matter. I need someone to discreetly track down Draco Malfoy and not only tell me where he is but also how I can get in touch with him."

 _ **Posted: 06/29/2018**_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this magical world for us to play in.

a/n: Here is your next installment. Fair warning, this gets a little deep. I hope you all enjoy this. Grammarly is my beta at the moment, and I am sorry for any other mistakes you may find. I have done the best I could with making this worthy for all of you.

 **Hidden Desires**

' _Thought'_

"Conversations"

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **Narcissa's Quarters-**_

After Narcissa left Hermione with the headmistress, she slowly made her way back to her quarters. Weaving her way through the halls, her mind was constantly in motion. _'How can I share a connection to someone I just met? How can I get her to trust me? How can I get her to be completely honest not only with me but also with herself? Is all this heartache truly worth it? Is Fleur right in that I have finally met my one true love?'_

Coming around the corner, she heard, "You are the only one who can say if Hermione is your one true love. As for what I said earlier, we both know that I am right."

Looking up, she found Fleur casually leaning up against the wall next to her door. Giving her new fellow professor and friend a warm smile, she replied, "I hope you can forgive me for doubting you… let's just blame it on my upbringing. Where's Harry?"

Fleur returned the smile as she replied, "He decided to visit Madam Hooch for a bit." As Fleur was speaking, Narcissa moved them through the door, and Fleur took up what was becoming her usual seat and asked, "Do you have any more of that delightful wine we enjoyed the other night?"

Narcissa soft chuckled as Fleur made herself at home while she found an unopened bottle and two glasses. Pouring the each a healthy dose she asked, "Are you ready for the first day of classes? You teaching the First through Third years correct?"

Fleur graciously accepted her glass and replied, "As ready as I'll ever be. Thankfully Filius has helped me refine my lesson plans and has been incredibly patient with me. I just worry about the Third years… my allure tends to cause some problems with those going through certain changes. How about you? Are you ready?"

"I'm sure it will be an experience. Hopefully, there won't be too many people who attempt to push their luck by disrupting my class," she replied before drinking deeply.

Noticing that Narcissa was staring off into the abyss, Fleur put a soft hand on her forearm as she softly asked, "Do you want to talk about it? What is on your mind?"

Narcissa slowly shook her head. With a heavy sigh, she replied, "How can I get Hermione to open up to me? I know she has been through a lot, and this is all new, but I feel like I take two steps forward and ten steps back. How is it even possible for us to have developed this connection so quickly? No, I am not questioning you, I'm just worried that all of this was a mistake."

Fleur's brow creased in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?" Seeing Narcissa's shoulders slump as if she was defeated and it broke her heart. These two have been to hell and back and deserved to be happy. Trying to change the direction she asked, "Do you want me to tell you what I know about the bond you two share?"

"Perhaps another time Fleur. I think I'm just going to turn in for the evening." Narcissa said as she was getting to her feet. Walking Fleur to the door, she added, "I'm sorry for tonight. How about we get together tomorrow night and trade battle stories?"

Fleur wrapped Narcissa up tightly and replied, "Sounds like a plan." Pulling back she added, "Just be patient, and follow your heart. Are you sure you'll be alright tonight?"

"I'll be fine," Narcissa quickly replied with a false smile. Truthfully, she felt completely lost and found the entire situation to be unsettling. Once she bid Fleur good evening, she made her way to her bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Grabbing the pile of notes from her desk as she left, she started to head back towards the living room but then decided to sit in front of the fire in her study. Just as she was about to sit down, there was a knock at the door. With a heavy sigh, she quickly went to the door and as she was opening it said, "Really Fleur, I'm…"

"I'm not bothering you, am I? I can always come back another time."

Narcissa was so stunned at the sight, she was briefly rendered speechless. Stuttering she asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to head back to your quarters?" Searching those warm chocolate eyes, she found that the woman before her felt just as lost as she was. Noticing Hermione beginning to shuffle from foot to foot she said, "I'm sorry, my manners have seemed to have escaped me. Would you like to come in?"

Hermione gave her a nervous smile as she replied, "I would love too." Walking past the Blonde, she shook her head at the fact both of them had turned into nervous teens who were simply bumbling along, desperate not to screw any of this up. Seeing the two glasses on the table, she asked, "I'm not disturbing anything am I?"

Narcissa followed her closely and put a hand on her shoulder as she replied, "Fleur stopped by earlier, but I wasn't really much company. I was just going to sit by the fire in my study and go over some things." She beckoned Hermione to follow her, and when they reached the fire in her study, she forced the younger witch to turn and look at her as she asked, "Are you alright?"

Hermione smiled at Narcissa's concern. Taking a step closer, she replied, "I'm just as lost as you are right now, and that terrifies me." She ran both of her hands up Narcissa's arms, and then pulled her closer once she reached her biceps so that their bodies were flush. Seeing the fire burning in those icy blue eyes, drove her own arousal up ten notches.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist when she was pulled in. She watched as Hermione's tongue darted out to wet her lips. Instantly, it felt as if her body was engulfed by flames as the heat in the room continued to climb. To clear away some of the fog, she said, "Hermione," but was cut off before she could continue when Hermione moved in for a steamy kiss. Any objection she had quickly melted away as her senses were completely overwhelmed by lust. She held onto Hermione tightly as the witch began to move her hand north, and eventually lacing her fingers through her hair as she pulled her even closer. The moment she started to pull on her hair was the moment Narcissa moaned, inviting her tongue in. Eventually needing air, Narcissa pulled back, only to find Hermione turn her attention to attack the pulse point on her neck. Feeling her knees begin to buckle she managed to groan, "Hermione, we need to stop…"

Hermione's lips moved around Narcissa's neck as one hand stayed clasped behind her head and the other trailed down until it was wrapped around her waist. Feeling Narcissa's legs give out the moment she hit her other point, Hermione gently guided her down to the rug before finding herself on top of the older woman who wrapped her legs around her and pulled her close. Feeling Narcissa push against her shoulder's she pulled back completely puzzled.

Seeing Hermione confusion, Narcissa panted, "We should stop. There is no need to rush. I have no plans on going anywhere for a very long time. When we do finally make love, I want us to fully be with one another." It killed her to say this. As a matter of fact, she has never wanted someone more than she did right now. It took every ounce of control not to rip her clothes off and roll her over so that the witch was trapped beneath her.

Hermione laid there, searching those lust filled eyes. Both of them were so turned on at the moment and apparently wanted the same thing. She pushed off Narcissa and kneeled between the Blonde's legs, sitting back on her heels. Continually reminding herself that she wasn't being rejected, she almost jumped when Narcissa cupped the side of her face and wiped away the lone tear that slowly traveled down her cheek. In a soft voice, Hermione said, "I am so scared."

"Of what my darling?"

"At how quickly I find myself falling for you, that I will end up broken-hearted and alone once again. More so once you see the real me." Hermione replied as she tried to look away, not wanting to show how hurt she was, but also in an attempt to avoid seeing the potential pain in Narcissa's eyes.

Narcissa was having none of that and guided Hermione's head and ultimately her eyes so that she could see the warm smile that was lighting up her face and the love that her eyes shone. "I know this is difficult for you, and I want you to know the same goes for me. No matter what has happened to you, I promise you that I am not going anywhere. Nothing could make me care for you any less. I know that all of this is difficult for you, but I want you to trust me."

Hermione continued to gaze into Narcissa's eyes as the gears of her mind were swirling madly. Right now, her mind was at odds with her body. She kept telling herself that she could trust Narcissa, that this time was different. That it was ok to trust the beautiful woman who had her wrapped up. Her heart was trying to tell her the same thing but was having a difficult time being heard behind the think barriers she built around it as she wanted to protect it once more. Feeling entirely off-kilter, she finally said, "I trust you."

Narcissa knew that this was huge for their relationship and felt Hermione's body begin to tremble. Wanting to make sure Hermione was utterly comfortable she said, "I have a few scars myself that no one has ever seen before," while taking off her shirt. Since she thought she was going to be alone, so she had already taken her bra off and removed her own glamor. Hermione's eyes started to travel down, first stopping at her neck where there was a thin line across. Feeling Hermione's hands gently touch it she said, "The first time I had a miscarriage, the first Heir to the Malfoy Family." Next, both eyes and fingers moved down to the thin lined scars that lined her chest and arms, followed by the thicker ones on her stomach. Every few spaces were start shaped scars. Narcissa's hands toyed with the bottom of Hermione's shirt, not wanting to push her too far too soon. But she saw the smallest shake of her head and felt Hermione's place an unsteady hand on top of her own. Slowly lifting it up and over, the first thing she saw was the remnants of her insane sister's work. Running a finger over it, she asked, "Does it hurt?"

"A bit, but nowhere near as bad as when it first happened."

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop her." Narcissa quietly replied. Taking in the rest of her beautiful body, she saw only a few scars here and there and asked, "Are you wearing a glamor?"

Hermione's eyes faltered and replied, "I'm… I can't look at them."

Narcissa's heart broke a little hearing that. "Oh sweetheart. Those marks only show what you've been through, that you are a warrior who dares to move on. They do not define you." Narcissa knew that she had to tread carefully. "Do you trust me?"

Hermione found herself on the verge of an emotional collapse and merely nodded her head. Taking a deep breath, she said, "There are more scars than anyone knows of. Harry and Fleur have only seen the ones on my back… they don't know of the others. Only one person knew the truth, and in the end, she left me."

Narcissa pulled her in for a soft kiss before she said, "Now you listen to me Hermione Jean Granger. I am not going anywhere. I am not her. As unbelievable as this sounds, it is the truth… I and falling for you and terribly fast. It bloody terrifies me to be in another relationship after all I've been through with my marriage. Look, it's not just that I am falling, but the heart of the matter is that we have only truly known each other for a few days but I am falling in love with you, and no matter what nor where your scars are, they won't change a thing. Do you hear me?"

Hermione felt her eyes stinging. She knew Narcissa meant every word. Even without this damn connection, she knew that she could trust her. Narcissa tried to puller her close once more, but she held her hand against her chest to stop her. Before she lost her nerve, she gripped her wand tightly and cast a _Finite Incantatem_. Removing all of her glamour's, she lowered her head so that her hair fell to cover her face and turned so that the other woman had a clear view of her back. She almost jumped when she felt a warm touch between her shoulder blades. Sensing her question, she said, "I don't remember much, but from what I can recall, I remember feeling three things… a belt strap, a knife, and a ridiculous amount of heat. It was as if parts of my body were on fire. He wanted to completely disfigure me so that no one would ever love me again."

Narcissa placed a small kiss between her shoulders and at the base of her neck. Noticing the wide scar encircling her neck, she went to move her hair, only to be stopped. "It's ok sweetheart. There is no rush. I'm not going anywhere. When You are ready, please turn around… I beg you. You already know that you can trust me." Seeing Hermione's shoulders tremble, she pulled her back and wrapped her tightly in her arms making it a point not to see her neck or face. "It's alright darling. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you."

"How can you stand to touch someone who is permanently disfigured? You keep saying that you're here for me, but I'm so afraid that once I turn around, you will push me away as well." Hermione said while trying to prevent her sobs from escaping.

"I am here for you, and I'm not going anywhere," Narcissa softly repeated as she rocked back and forth. She only stopped when Hermione put her hands on her arms, letting them fall as Hermione pushed them away and slowly turned. Narcissa made a conscious effort to keep her breathing even as she moved. She saw the thick belt mark, and when she finally turned all the way, she slowly moved away the thick hair. Hermione's face slowly came into the open, and she saw the true extent of what was done to her. It looked as if someone burned away half of her face and then tried to remove it. A lone tear snuck out and slowly traveled down her cheek as she said, "No matter what you think, you are still beautiful to me." This only made Hermione break down completely and sob hysterically. Hearing a knock at the door, Narcissa muttered a curse and tried to pull away to get dressed. "Shhh… It's alright. I just need to answer the door." The knocking turned into banging that was desperate, setting both women on edge.

Narcissa managed to get both of their shirts on, but found herself unable to detach Hermione nor get them up off the floor, when the door suddenly flew open and a called frantically called, "Hermione? Narcissa? For the love of Merlin tell me that Hermione is here and safe."

Hearing the panic in the male's voice, Narcissa replied, "Hermione is here with me. Whatever you do, don't come…" One moment it was just the two of them, and the next they found themselves joined by Harry, Fleur, Minerva, and her Auror guard. Narcissa tried to hide Hemione and coldly said, "What in the devil is going on? Have you never allowed someone the opportunity to answer the bloody door? Could you at least wait in the other room while Hermione has a chance to compose herself before you being your assault?"

Harry caught a glimpse of the young witch and didn't recognize her at first, same with Fleur and Minerva. The Headmistress had stepped forward and seen the way Narcissa was trying to protect the young woman said, "I apologize for our manners. However, we have a dire situation on our hands, and the castle is under lockdown. We needed to make sure everyone was safe." Taking a step forward she asked, "Is that you Professor Granger?"

Hermione tried to bury her face even further and replied, "Don't come any closer."

Of course Harry didn't listen and crossed the room in only a few strides before softly falling to his knees as Fleur was right behind them. "Hermione, it's only us. Please, you don't need to hide from us, we're your family, and we love you." He looked over his shoulder and asked, "Can you both wait in the other room for us?" Auror Bailey and Scott gave him a nod in understanding, they saw only a few of the scars and didn't want to make the Gryffindor Princess anymore uncomfortable.

Everyone held their breath as Hermione's guard left. Once they were alone, Narcissa whispered, "I know this is a bit much darling, but perhaps you should tell your family the truth. They would never push you away, and I'm right here."

Hermione just held on tighter, attempting to hold back her unfound fears. "Why is the castle under lockdown? What's happened?"

Minerva looked to Harry and Fleur before she said, "Someone has tried to sneak onto the grounds through a weak spot in the wards. We think they were trying to get into your rooms Hermione since the breach was so close to the accompanying courtyard."

Narcissa looked Minerva in the eye and asked, "What of him?"

Everyone knew which "him" she was referring to. Harry cleared his throat and replied, "As far as we know, he is still at the Burrow and is closely being monitored." He tried to reach out and put a hand on Hermione's back, only for her to shy away. Softening his features and voice, he said, "You are my sister Hermione, and nothing is going to change that. You never left my side, and I'm sure as hell not going to leave yours. Neither is Fleur who I know not only loves you as a close friend but also sees you as a sister."

Before Harry could continue, Minerva stepped forward and said, "As I have already told you once, I view you not only as a colleague but as my daughter Hermione and will remind you every time you need me too."

Narcissa shifted slightly and allowed Hermione to burrow closer. Kissing the top of her head, she said, "Every single person in this room cares for you in the deepest way possible. Right now, you are allowing the fear to control you darling. You know you can trust each person in this room with your life."

Ever so slowly, Hermione began to lift up her shirt. If she was going to show them her true self, then Minerva needed to see her back as well. Keeping her eyes on Narcissa's, she pulled off the shirt and clutched it tightly to her chest, trying to ignore the gasp that came from Minerva. She saw Narcissa giving her an encouraging smile and nod. Taking a deep breath, Hermione slowly began to turn, keeping her head down so that her face was covered. She slowly lifted her head, pushing the hair behind her ear so that there was nothing to hide behind. Looking around, she saw that Minerva had tears in her eyes and that Fleur was gripping Harry's shoulder tightly, who looked like he wanted to surge forward and wrap her up in his arms. "This is who I truly am. I need you all to understand that it's not that I don't trust you, far from it in fact. I'm… I can't stand to look at myself and have these constant reminders."

Harry gave Hermione a warm smile and replied, "I wish you showed me this earlier when you showed me your back. This doesn't change a thing. You are still my sister, and I'm not going anywhere." Hearing the shuffle of feet behind them, he added, "Why don't you… what was it you said Narcissa? Ah, compose yourself, and we will see who is trying to get past your guards. Did you know that they are getting rather protective of you?"

Fleur quickly added, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him," before slapping the back of his head. Seeing Hermione's lips twitch despite the sadness in her eyes, she knew that Hermione was slowly coming back to them. "Take your time Mon Ami, I'll see to some drinks."

While Fleur was pulling Harry to his feet, Minerva took this opening to kneel in front of Hermione and said, "Nothing has changed lass, we are still family. You are not alone in wanting to hide what has happened to you. Don't let your scars hold you back. They are a testament to how hard you have fought and the long road that you have traveled. I'll tell you the same thing I tell myself… You are a warrior and have truly won more battles than anyone knows."

Seeing Narcissa give her a nod, she gently patted Hermione's shoulder before slowly getting to her feet and joining the others. Once they were alone, Narcissa cupped both sides of Hermione's face and gazed lovingly into those captivating chocolate eyes. "I want you to know… you never have to hide from me. I'll be by your side for as long as you'll have me. Now, how about we join the others and find out what is going on?"

Hermione nodded numbly, feeling completely drained. She had expected Narcissa to shy away once she saw the extent of her disfigurement. Not even Fleur knew how bad the scaring was since she had sworn her healers with an oath almost as tightly as an unbreakable vow not to reveal the true extent of her injuries. She was so absorbed with her thoughts, she jumped when she felt a soft touch to her arm. Looking up she asked, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Narcissa rubbed her arm and replied, "I asked if you wanted to recast your glamour or do you need me to help you with it. There is no reason to be ashamed, but I also know that you didn't want others to see you like this."

Hermione leaned into her touch and took a deep breath before waving her hand that started from the top of her head and flowed silently down to her torso. Seeing the amazed look in her lover's eyes said, "I was able to master the spell pretty quickly since I cast it so often." She let Narcissa wrap her up in a fierce hug and breathed deeply, allowing the scent of lavender to calm her for the most part.

Pulling back Narcissa leaned and said, "You never cease to amaze me," as she was hovering just above Hermione's plump lips. Sealing her declaration with a steamy kiss, only to be drawn away from the knock at the door. Pulling back, she muttered, "Every time."

 **a/n 2: I wanted to take a moment to say that Hermione is a strong, beautiful, courageous woman. All that has happened, has taken a toll on her- understandably- and she hasn't been able to truly move past it, despite the front she puts up. Narcissa is the key to everything.**

 _Edited: 7/4/18_


End file.
